The One That Belongs
by Slivering
Summary: Who belongs with Ash? Misty, May, or Dawn?
1. The Familiar Roommates

**Title: **The One That Belongs

**Pairing: **Ash/Misty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

**Status: **1/16

**Word Count: **1271

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE – THE FAMILIAR <strong>**ROOMMATES**

* * *

><p>His father was missing.<p>

Ash Ketchum buried his head into the blue blanket spread out on the bunk bed. He held the precious comforter close to him, and inhaled its clean, fresh scent of home. The blanket reminded him of his childhood – when his mother and father would tuck him in with this very same blanket, and Ash would fall asleep to his mother's beautiful lullaby and his father's animated stories. He wished it could all be the same again – like how it was before his father went missing.

He squeezed his eyes shut, and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. The painful memories – so bittersweet and nostalgic – made him want to cry. His tousled hair dipped onto the fabric of the blanket, and his cheek caressed the material.

There was a light knock on the door. Ash jerked his head up. He discarded his blanket and – mopping away any suspicion of tears – snapped out his Pokedex. He pretended to busy himself with Pokémon research, and casually yelled, "Come in!"

The door creaked open, and Ash glanced up to see Brock with the rest of their bags.

The moment Brock saw Ash, he immediately knew something was wrong, no matter how hard Ash tried to conceal it. He plonked down the suitcases on the floor with a thud, and walked over to sit beside Ash on the bed.

"Is everything alright?" Brock asked.

Ash mustered up a cheerful smile. "Of course, Brock, everything's fine."

Brock gave him a suspicious look, before taking off his green-and-orange vest, and collapsing onto the cot at the back of the room.

"Brock?" Ash asked. "Why are we here?"

Brock offered a smug little smile. "I thought you needed a break from Pokémon training. There's been a lot of pressure on you lately, and I think you need to cool off."

Ash nodded briefly. "Good idea. How long?"

"1 month should be sufficient," Brock said.

Ash scrambled into a sitting position. "1 month? No way, Brock! I have so much training to do, and I – I-"

Brock shushed him. "Besides, I've got a bit of a surprise for you as well."

Ash's eyebrows shot up. "What is it?"

Brock shook his head. "It wouldn't be a surprise now if I told you, would it?"

"Brock, please tell me..." Ash whined.

Brock stood up, ignoring Ash's pleas. He walked over and examined the small kitchen in their dorm room. He cringed at the sight of the scraped counters and rusted pots and pans. The drawers were scratched and the dishwasher was yellow. "Cheap," he muttered to himself.

He proceeded to check out the bathroom, and sighed in relief when it was fairly clean and usable.

"Brocko," he heard Ash call from the bunk bed.

"Yeah?" Brock was still inspecting the shower and sink.

"How come there's three extra beds?"

That caught Brock's attention. His lips curled into a smile as he strode back into the room. "One is for Dawn, of course."

"Dawn's staying with us?" Ash ran his hand through his hair. "She really wants to take a break from coordinating _that_ long?"

Brock dragged his suitcase over to his cot, and nodded. "Yeah, she said she doesn't mind." He arranged his clothes into the little drawer beside his cot and started organizing his belongings.

"Where is she?" Ash put away his Pokedex. "What about the other two beds?"

Brock didn't answer, so Ash jumped up and grabbed his suitcase. He grunted as he lagged it to his bunk bed, and started taking out his clothes as well. After a moment, he couldn't stand it anymore. "What about the two other beds?" he repeated.

Brock stared at him. "Well, let's just say that we have a few special guests staying with us."

Ash raised his brow. "Please don't say that Erica is staying with us."

Brock's face turned pink. "I wish, but no, Erica is not staying with us."

"Then who is it?" Ash pouted. "I want to know."

Brock offered a wry grin and went back to shuffling through the contents of his suitcase. After they had everything set up and ready, Brock went over to the kitchen and began to cook up some tacos for lunch.

Ash silently noted that Brock was making more tacos than for just two people. He stared anxiously at the door. Who could the other two "special guests" be?

_1 month, _Ash thought. He glanced around the hotel room. It didn't look very convincing. Graffiti streaked the walls, a bare light bulb hung on a thread on the ceiling, and the wooden beds and floor were extremely creaky.

Deep in observing the structure of the room, Ash barely noticed when the entrance door burst open. It slammed against the wall as Dawn Berlitz strolled inside, her long hair tumbling down her back as she pushed her strawberry pink suitcase in with her.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Ash, who waved at her.

Brock craned his neck to see Dawn from the kitchen, and smiled. "Hey, Dawn."

Dawn collapsed onto the other bunk bed, throwing off her white beanie. "I'm glad I took a break. It's so hot outside," she said, "I hate summer!"

Then, she added, "Plus, I get to stay with you guys."

When she said that, she stared right at Ash, offering him a wink.

Ash was oblivious, as usual. "Do you know who the other two bunk beds are for?"

Dawn frowned. "No," she said. "Brock, why are there two extra bunk beds?"

Brock was applying hot sauce to the tacos. He shrugged. "You'll see. I invited a few people."

Dawn grimaced as her bunk bed creaked loudly. "When are they coming?"

"They should be coming soon," Brock grabbed some cheese and sprinkled it on.

Dawn sighed, getting up, and leaned onto the kitchen counter beside Brock. "Why are you making so many tacos?"

"For me, of course," a familiar girl's voice exclaimed from behind them. "I love tacos!"

Dawn whipped around to see a girl she had never seen before. Although she looked slightly familiar...

"Hey, Misty," Brock said coolly.

Misty Waterflower smiled and gave Brock a friendly hug. Then, she turned and smirked at Ash, who had his mouth hung open, eyes wide, and a shocked expression on his face.

Dawn squinted at the girl. She was fairly pretty. Misty had a towel draped across her shoulder, and was wearing a cropped pale yellow tank top and tight blue denim shorts that showed off her toned legs.

"The special guest has arrived!" Misty plopped down right next to Ash on the bunk bed.

Dawn scowled as she saw how close Misty was sitting with him.

"M-Misty?" Ash stammered in disbelief. "W-what the heck?"

Misty raised an eyebrow, before tackling him into a tight hug. Ash could feel himself blushing.

"Stop attacking him, Misty...I think you're suffocating him," another voice beamed from across the room.

"May?" Ash's eyes nearly popped out of his face. He pinched himself. No, this was not a dream.

May Maple stood in the entryway of the room. Dawn and Misty immediately recognized her and cried out at the same time, "May!"

Misty ran over and embraced May, leaving Ash dazed by himself.

He smiled at them, revealing a row of pearly white teeth, and May had to contain herself from swooning.

Dawn turned to Misty. "Wait? How do you know May?"

"I met her before," Misty said. "What about you?"

"We competed in a contest together..." Dawn grumbled.

"May!" Brock greeted loudly. "Great, now everyone's here!"

Ash's stomach growled, and he laughed. "Come on Brock, bring on the tacos."


	2. The Night Out

**Title: **The One That Belongs

**Pairing: **Ash/Misty

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon.

**Chapter: **2/16

**Word Count: **1161

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO – THE NIGHT OUT<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy, are you going to compete today?" 6-year old Ash asked his father.<em>

_His father nodded, and smiled down at his son. "Yes, I am, at the Cerulean Bay Front."_

_Ash looked at his father in awe. "Can I come and watch? Please, please, please!" He was practically begging, bouncing up and down excitedly._

_His father grinned at him. "You want to see your daddy in action? Sure!"_

_Ash jumped into his father's arms, and decided that one day, he too would definitely become a Pokémon trainer._

"_It's at 1:00," his father said to his excited son. "Don't forget..."_

Ash woke with a start. He tried to ignore the faint ache in his heart, and glanced around.

Everyone was still asleep. Yawning, he checked the time. It was only 3 AM.

He rubbed his eyes, and decided that he would head outside to get some fresh air. Tossing his blanket off of him, he pulled a pair of jeans over his boxers and threw on a black shirt. He quietly got off the bed and stepped onto the floor.

_Creak._

Ash winced and looked around, hoping he didn't wake anyone.

He took another cautious step.

_Creak._

Stupid creaky floors.

Every step he took made him whip around and worry that he woke somebody up, but to his surprise, he made it to the door without stirring a single soul.

Now, for the biggest challenge of all.

He tentatively put his hand on the handle of the door, and opened it.

_CREAK._

Ash groaned internally, and ran out of the room, praying he didn't interrupt anyone's beauty sleep. He walked down the hallway of the crummy hotel until he reached the balcony. He grinned to himself as he went to the railing, able to get a clear view of the night sky. The stars twinkled in clusters, and the full moon shone down on him.

He smiled. He felt at home whenever he looked at the night sky. Before he had decided to be a Pokémon trainer, he'd always found astronomy interesting.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Ash jumped.

Misty was smiling at him, dressed in her blue gown, her hair frizzled up from sleeping. She still looked beautiful though, with the moonlight shining down on her eyes, her tender lips, her fair cheeks.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ash stammered.

Misty rolled her eyes. "You think I wouldn't wake up from all that creaking?"

Ash bit his lip. "Oops. Sorry."

Misty held out two cups of water. "Here, want a glass of water?"

Ash nodded gratefully and accepted it – his throat was dry from sleeping. He took a sip, and shivered. "This water's ice cold."

Misty stood beside Ash by the railing, staring up at the sky. She snuck a peek at Ash, and her eyes narrowed.

He looked so peaceful – right at home – just gazing at the sky like it was the most gorgeous sight he'd ever seen.

She just _had _to do it.

She went closer to him – and in another moment – she dumped the cup of water right onto his head.

The chilly water startled Ash. He shrieked.

Misty grinned smugly. "Gotcha!"

Ash scowled and held up his own cup of water threateningly, which was still half full.

Misty's eyes widened. "No!" she screamed, running around the balcony as Ash chased her. "Don't you dare, Ketchum!"

Ash finally grabbed Misty's wrist, and pulled her in close. He promptly poured all his water onto her hair.

They both stared at each other, soaking wet, with two empty cups in their hands.

They cracked up.

"Look at you, you look even worse than before!" Misty said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash laughed.

Cool wind swept over them, and they stopped laughing.

"Now I'm all cold!" Ash said, punching her in the arm playfully.

Misty grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the hotel. "Stop being such a baby!"

They were still laughing and talking when they reached their hotel room.

The moment Ash stepped into the room, he realized that the lights were on. And then, before Ash could blink, he was on the floor.

Misty giggled as Dawn tackled him to the ground, hanging on for dear life.

May and Brock stood behind them, looking quite sleepy and annoyed. May was just a tad envious, not liking the way Dawn was so close to Ash.

"We thought you and Misty got kidnapped!" Dawn cried dramatically.

"We?" Brock said amused.

"You were the only one having a full-on panic attack," May said.

The moment Dawn loosened her grip on him, Ash scrambled up, and hid behind Misty.

He poked his head out from behind her shoulder. "Are you done attacking me yet?"

Dawn pouted. "I was just worried about you."

Ash got out from behind Misty and ran his hand through his hair. "Relax Dawn, we just went out to the balcony for some fresh air."

Dawn froze. They had been together? Him and Misty? _Alone?_ She didn't like the sound of that.

May was thinking the same thing. "You guys didn't do anything naughty, did you?"

"Yeah, we did," Ash nodded.

Brock, May, and Dawn stared at them with wide eyes. "You _did_?"

"We did?" Misty shrieked. "What? No we didn't!"

Ash stared at them in confusion. "Isn't dumping water on people's heads sort of naughty?"

Misty visibly relaxed her tense form and smacked her head. "Ugh, you are so clueless, Ash."

Ash crossed his arms. "If I was Santa, and you dumped water on my head, I would definitely put you on my naughty list, not my nice list."

Misty sighed. "Whatever, Ash."

Brock raised his brow. "Dude, you scared us."

Ash gave them all a blank look. "I'm going to bed," he finally said. "You guys are weird."

After Ash, Brock, and May were asleep, Dawn crept over to Misty's bed, and shoved her shoulder.

"What?" Misty rubbed her eyes.

Dawn bit her lip. She might as well get this over with.

"Misty, Ash is your best friend, right?" Dawn asked.

Misty nodded sleepily. "Of course, but he's usually an idiot."

Dawn looked relieved. "Okay, so you don't like him more than a friend, right?"

At the prospect, Misty jerked up, and hissed, "Ew! No way! What gave you that idea?"

"Sorry! I was just wondering because I sort of like him like that."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Well, okay."

Silence.

"If you want," Misty offered. "I can help you get together with him. Although it won't be easy. He's so dense, he never gets the hint!"

Dawn held in her squeal so she wouldn't wake the others up. She hugged Misty. "Thanks so much Misty! It means a lot to me."

Misty rolled her eyes as Dawn pranced back to her bed. Why did so many girls like Ash? Seriously, he wasn't even cute.

Okay, maybe he was a little cute, but not that cute.

She'd seen cuter guys before. Well, maybe she had. Whatever.


	3. The Pool Failure

**The One That Belongs**

The Pool Failure

"Hurry up Misty!" Ash Ketchum banged on the bathroom door, shifting from foot to foot in his boxers, "I need to pee!"

Ash groaned. Girls took _forever _in the shower, and his bladder was bursting.

He crossed his legs and glared at the amused smiles from his other friends, Brock, May, and Dawn.

May's eyes were glued to Brock's Laptop, as he instant messaged Erica.

Dawn was arranging her pajamas into her drawer, humming a soft tune to herself.

She was happily watched Ash do a richly animated pee-pee dance in front of the bathroom door as he waited for Misty to get out, when something clicked in her head.

An image of her, Ash, and Brock fishing flashed into her mind.

She remembered Ash had a special lure...that looked awfully similar to Misty...hadn't he said it was something his old friend had given him?

Dawn bit her lip as she remembered asking Ash to borrow it because it looked so cool, and him not letting her touch it.

Why was he so protective of a little lure? Why didn't he want to share it? Did _he _like Misty?

Dawn crossed her arms and decided she would not think that. Besides, Misty was going to help her get together with Ash anyways. I mean, who was better than his best friend, right?

May glanced over at Ash.

She giggled as he furiously bounced up and down knocking on the door and begging Misty to hurry up.

Ash could be _so _cute.

Suddenly, the scent of strawberries, bananas, and pineapple refreshed the room as Misty came out of the shower, looking as gorgeous as ever.

Ash sniffed. "Wow, Mist, you smell nice,"

Misty felt her cheeks go warm. "Shut up," she muttered, as she saw Dawn watching the conversation looking crushed.

Ash frowned but immediately realized his need, and dashed into the bathroom to relieve himself.

May twirled a lock of brown hair, scoffing. "Doesn't he think I smell nice? I put blueberry scented bodywash on today!" she huffed.

Dawn glanced at her. "Why do you even care?" she snapped.

May blushed. "Um...I don't," she lied.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at her, before beckoning Misty over.

Misty strode over and plopped down beside Dawn on the bed, and grinned, "What's up Dawn?"

Dawn grinned right back. "I've got a super awesome epic plan to get Ash," she squealed.

"What?" May asked from across the room. "I heard _get Ash," _

Dawn sighed frustrated. "Nothing, OK, stop being so nosy,"

May couldn't help feeling upset that the two other girls were sharing secrets and leaving her out.

"Aren't you going to tell May?" Misty asked helpfully, "She may have some ideas,"

"No!" Dawn hissed, "Don't!"

"Um...Ok..." Misty shrugged, although she was eager to hear Dawn's plan.

"OK, I've got the whole thing down pat. We're going to the pool today, OK? All I need you to do is agree with me and convince the other's that going to the pool is a good idea, and get Ash and me alone for a little while near the pool. I'll say...er...Piplup when I want you to get us alone. I'll handle the rest,"

Dawn explained everything, and Misty was left wondering _what _exactly were they going to do when they were alone. Dawn offered that she could peek from behind the wall if she wanted to see her in action.

After Ash came out, they easily convinced everyone to go to the pool.

The pool was a beautiful aqua colour, rippling and glistening from the summer sun, sparkling down on everyone.

The 5 of them stood at the rim of the pool, everyone in their bathing suits, except Ash.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Misty had asked Ash.

Ash had quietly told her that he had gotten a big gash on his chest from a battle with team rocket and he really didn't want to show it to everyone when they went swimming. He told everyone else that he thought it was too cold to swim, because he really only trusted Misty and Brock with embarrasing stuff.

So Ash just sat on the edge of the pool, dipping his legs in the water, and playing a video game on his DS.

May took this opportunity to her advantage and sat beside him, squeezing in really close, so her head was resting on Ash's shoulder.

Ash shifted uncomfortably as May hung onto him. Whatever.

"Look at her, all snuggling up with Ash over there," Dawn looked furious. "Who does she think she is?" she tossed her long sapphire hair and put hands on her hips, as she hit the beach ball back to Misty.

Misty frowned. "He looks really uncomfortable with her doing that," she whispered to Dawn. "Do you think this is a good idea to do the plan?"

Dawn thought about this. "Hmmm...OK...Piplup..."

Misty jumped out of the water and shrieked. "OMG you guys, I heard their's a really a bar nearby with really good lemonade. Come one, Brock and May, lets bring some for everyone,"

Before they could answer, Misty grabbed Brock and relucant May's arm and practically dragged them out of their, winking at Dawn who smiled gratefully at her.

She told them that the bar was back their, and that she would be right up with them, and that she forgot her towel.

A confused Brock and May shrugged and decided to get the lemonade.

Misty raced back and peeked behind the wall of the hotel so she got a good view of the pool.

Ash was now standing up, near the rim of the pool, intently playing on his DS.

Dawn swiftly walked over, and smiled at him. "Hey, Ash," she purred, "What game are you playing?"

"Pokemon," Ash grumbled, "Man, that dude beat me again,"

Dawn gently pryed the DS out of his hands and settled it down on the ground.

Ash blinked. "Hey!" he protested, about to reach down and grab it when Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ash's eyes darted around and he realized they were alone. He swallowed hard as Dawn leaned closer.

"Baby, I gotta treat for you," she whispered, before she plastered her lips against his.

Than it happened.

Startled, Ash lost his footing and balance, and started to fall backwards because Dawn was kissing him so forcefully.

His foot slipped and his fell into the pool, dragging Dawn down with him because she had clung to him so tightly during the kiss.

Misty stared at them as their heads bobbed to the surface.

Dawn had, had...kissed him!

Her stomach had a weird queasy feeling in it, and she suddenly wished she hadn't helped Dawn was this plan.

The truth was she felt..well...jealous.

She didn't like Dawn's lips smeared all over her hot (AHH what am I saying?) best friend. Especially because she had been so forceful and had practically attacked Ash with her lips.

But her jealousy immediately vanished when she saw Dawn trying hard not to cry. Poor girl. She must be so embarrassed.

**Author's Note**

I posted an extra chapter today, just because I had the time. Its a bit shorter than the other two, I think, but I liked it a lot. Poor Ash...but than again...Poor Dawn too. :) Review please, it keeps me motivated! I will add another chapter tomorrow! Oh and thanks for the reviews I already got! You guys are the best! Best of luck with your own stories! Ohhh and Pokeshipping rules! :)


	4. Lost On A Hike

**The One That Belongs**

Lost On A Hike

Ash Ketchum and Brock led the group on the hiking trail. Ash at the very front, marching along confidently, and Dawn at the very back, sulking.

Ash had been trying to avoid Dawn ever since the incident. He knew it wasn't the answer and he should just talk to her, but he was afraid if they were alone again she might kiss him again.

Misty walked along with Dawn, and May was a bit in front of them, swigging water from her waterbottle.

"Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?" Dawn whispered to Misty.

Misty shrugged, kind of annoyed, that all Dawn talked about with her was Ash and how they would get together one day.

Sure, she'd offered to help, but she hadn't ment spending every minute of her day helping Dawn smooch with her best friend.

"Ash," Misty yelled, "Are you sure we're still on the hiking trail?"

Misty noted that the grass was almost upto her knees now.

"Yeah," Ash shouted back, but he sounded uncertain.

Brock unfolded a map from his pocket and murmered something about them being lost.

"Great," Misty groaned, "I should have know,"

Ash shot her a glare, and Misty stuck out her tongue at him. "You always get us lost!"

"Maybe we should split up into pairs or something and see if we can find the exit?" May suggested, eyeing Ash dreamily.

Ash didn't notice her and said, "I guess that would work. If anyone finds the exit they can text us on our cellphones," Ash approved.

"I don't think we should split up," Dawn said, noticing May's plan, "Its better to stick together, isn't it?"

Ash bit his lip. "I'm starving though, so maybe splitting up is a good idea," he aruged.

Dawn frowned as May gave her a _Ha On You! _look.

"So, Ash, want to be my part-" May began but Ash interrupted her.

"How about Brock and I partner up, and you three girls get in a group," Ash said quickly.

May looked frustrated, and smoothed back her brown hair. "But Ash..." she whined, "What if someone attacks us? We need you guys to protect us,"

Ash smirked. "You have Misty, don't you? She's practically one of the guys herself..." Ash grinned at her.

Misty glared at him. "If your calling me a boy Ash Ketchum..." she began.

"Except your a lot more prettier than a boy," Ash said, before Misty's mallet could meet his head.

Misty's cheeks turned pink. "Idiot," she muttered, lowering her mallet.

Dawn crossed her arms across her chest. Ash had called Misty pretty. She didn't like that one bit, since he never called _her _pretty.

"Guys, seriously, lets just get into two groups," Brock sighed.

Ash swayed back and forth, and he mumbled, "Misty, you could come with me,"

Misty stared at him, as he looked up, his face red. "I mean...if you want to..." he added quickly.

Misty smiled, feeling a ghost of a blush creep across her cheeks.

"Sounds good," she said, linking her arm with his.

Dawn gave Misty a glare, and Misty's smile disappeared. Oh yeah, she was supposed to be helping Dawn...

Dawn stomped over. "One group will have to have three people...I'll be with Ash and Misty..." she declared furiously.

May's jaw dropped. "No way, it was my idea to split up anyways. I'll be with Ash and Misty," she snapped, looping her arm through Ash's other arm.

Misty gave Dawn a sympathetic smile but Dawn just clenched her teeth and stormed over to Brock. "Come on Brock, lets find the exit," she grumbled.

Ash looked so relieved that Dawn wasn't in his group that May and Misty burst into a fit of giggles.

Ash laughed nervously. "Its not that I don't like Dawn...its just...she sorta...kind of messed everything up by kissing me," Ash admitted.

May's eyes widened. "Dawn kissed you?" she exclaimed, horrified.

Ash quickly realized that Misty nor May knew about the kiss. Well, Misty did know, but Ash didn't know she knew.

Misty pretended to be shocked. "Wow Ash! Really?"

Ash blushed. "Yeah...except I slipped into the pool in the middle of the kiss..." he bit his lip. "I'm almost glad I did..."

"You didn't like it, right?" May demanded.

Ash shrugged. "I'm not ready to kiss anyone yet. OK, so I'm 15...but...still..." Ash mumbled.

Misty swung an arm around his neck and stroked his hair. "Dawn can be a bit pushy, but don't be too hard on her,"

Ash nodded. "I'll try," he sighed.

May scowled at Misty's arm that was around Ash.

Ash felt content with Misty's arm around him for some reason. It just felt good.

He carefully put his arm around her as well, causing her to blush like a tomato, but she didn't pull away.

Instead, she affectionately snuggled in under Ash's chin.

It felt so right, Ash thought, Not at all like when May was doing that with him...

May was fuming. Why were they cuddling up like that? She felt anger fill inside of her.

Misty suddenly thought about Dawn. Oh, she was such a bad friend.

Instantly, Misty pulled away from Ash's gentle grip, and started walking faster.

Ash looked embarrased and confused, but he just continued walking.

Misty sighed deeply, wishing she hadn't agreed to help Dawn at all.

She had felt so safe with Ash's arm around her...she could have stayed like that forever. But Dawn...

May grinned in relief when Misty quickly pulled away from Ash. This was her chance.

She walked closer and kept in pace beside Ash, staring at his kind brown eyes.

She cautiously moved her hand to his hand, and grabbed it.

Ash's eyes widened as he felt May holding his hand as they walked. His face turned pink, but he didn't want to seem rude, so they just continued walking like that.

When Misty glanced back, she saw them holding hands and felt a little envy perk up inside of her. She tried to ignore it, and walked faster.

When May started kissing Ash on the cheek, Misty broke into a run. She'd had enough of people kissing her best friend and crushing on him desperately.

"Misty, wait up!" Ash called helplessley, hoping he could get away from May who had her lips all over his cheek.

Misty just continued to jog along.

"So, I guess Misty ditched us..." May said romantically, "Might as well stick together, right?"

Ash groaned. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled.

He was getting really, really frustrated by how close May was.

It didn't feel good like it had with Misty. With Misty, it felt right. With May, it felt all wrong.

Misty let out a blood-curdling scream at the top of her lungs.

Ash frantically scrambled out of May's grip, with a worried look on his face, and started sprinting.

He tripped over a rock, crashed to the ground, and his knee began bleeding.

Whatever, he thought, getting back up, and continuing to run.

He found Misty still screaming and whimpering near a tree and he hugged her tightly. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Bug, Bug...BUG!" Misty shrieked, pointing at the spider that was on her arm, "GET IT OFF ME!"

Ash sweeped the spider off of Misty and glared at her. "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! For goodness sakes Misty it was just a spider!" he looked quite angry.

Misty frowned, than smiled. "Wow, you really do care about me," she beamed.

Ash swallowed. "N-no...I...j-just..." Ash stammered. "Nevermind!"

By now, May had caught upto them, panting. "Damn Ash, way to ditch me!" she scolded.

"Sorry," Ash breathed. "It was her fault," he pointed to Misty, who's green eyes were twinkling. Ash really _did _care about her.

May held up her cellphone. "Well, Brock and Dawn found the exit,"

Ash cheered, doing a victory dance. "I can finally eat!"

Misty smacked him playfully and he grinned. "What? I'm a growing boy who has a little big of an appetite," he said innocently.

"Litte?" Misty teased.

May grabbed Ash's hand again, gesturing to Misty not to flirt with him because he was hers.

Misty just sighed and Ash just wished May would stop touching him so much.

**Author's Note**

Thanks for all the reviews! Continue reviewing please! The next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow, unless I get some extra time today. Constructive critisism is accepted. :) Love you guys!


	5. The Date Dilemma

**The One That Belongs**

The Date Dilemma

Dawn smoothed her long blue hair, brushed the dirt from her clothes, and put on her most brilliant smile as she walked upto where Ash was lazily watching Television on his bunkbed.

She had a plan to get back on her time with Ash, since she'd missed out on the hike yesterday and May and Misty had him all to themselves.

Misty was such a traitor. Dawn couldn't believe she'd actually agreed to go with Ash as a partner. She knew Dawn liked him!

"Ash, she said every so sweetly.

Ash looked up from the television and glanced at Dawn.

"I was wondering..." Dawn drawled, "If you'd like to go to the movies with me this afternoon," she held up two movie tickets.

Ash grinned. "Sure, who else is going?"

Dawn's heart sank. "Just us two.." she said quietly.

Ash frowned. Damn, he didn't want to go with Dawn alone. He couldn't really turn her down though, could he? She'd even bought the tickets.

Ash forced a bright smile on his face. "Sounds good Dawn!" he exclaimed, before turning back to the television.

"Okay!" Dawn squealed, "Than Its a date!"

Ash's throat caught as Dawn flounced away. DATE? _Don't panic, Don't panic..._Ash repeated in his mind. _OMIGOD I'm going on a date! AHHHH! WITH DAWN! _

May clenched her teeth as Dawn confidently asked Ash out on a date, acted all flirty, and than skipped away all girly-girly.

She was NOT going to let Dawn get away with this.

She sat up, stomped over to where Ash was, and sat beside Ash on his bed. "Ash..." she purred, "I was thinking we could go catch some pizza tonight, for dinner, together, just the two of us,"

Ash gulped as she ran her hand softly on his cheek. "Um... I-I already have a date with Dawn..." stammered.

"I know," May's lips curled into a smile. "But that's in the afternoon. We can have dinner at 6:00,"

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No _Ash thought.

"Fine," he sighed.

May squealed. "Thanks! I can't wait!"

Misty was starting to get desperate.

Both May and Dawn were going on a date with Ash! She felt another twinge of jealousy...

Before she knew it, she was asking him out as well.

"Want to take a walk with me along the bayfront in evening Ash?" She'd blurted out.

Ash looked dizzy with all the offers he was getting and Misty instantly regretted what she'd said, especially now that Dawn was going to kill her when she found out.

Ash took a deep breath. "Sure...how does 8:00 sound to you? I still have a date with May so its gotta be at that time," he sighed.

Misty nodded, biting her lips. "OK, I'll...see...you,"

Ash groaned after the three girls had left, and wrapped himself in his blankie. This was going to be a long day.

_Meanwhile..._

Brock was sitting on the balcony chairs, instant messaging his girlfriend Erica.

"Yes, I love you too," Brock smirked, typing away.

May peeked over his shoulder.

"Brock, please, please, please can I use your laptop?" she begged. "PLEASE?"

Brock gritted his teeth. "No, don't you see, I'm in the middle of messaging the love of my life," he said dramatically.

May rolled her eyes and pointed out, "Erica is saying bye,"

Brock fake-cried. "Bye my love!" he cried to no one, as he closed his email.

May took that opportunity to snatch Brock's laptop.

Brock laughed and said, "Give it back after a bit," he demanded before walking off.

May signed onto her email.

She'd gotten a message from...weird...Drew.

Her heart beat faster as she opened up Drew's message and a smile formed on her lips as she read it.

_Dear May, _

_Hey! Long time no seen! How are your contests going? I guess I just wanted to ask what's up and all, 'cos I miss you a lot. _

_Lots of love,_

_Drew_

It was short, sure. Probably took him two seconds to type up, be he'd said he missed her! May squealed inwardly, and than suddenly frowned, confused. Why was she being so obsessed over a message Drew had sent? She liked Ash, afterall. Sighing, May closed the laptop and leaned back in her chair.

Drew was a pretty cute guy himself, although he was probably a little more serious than Ash.

Still, she wondered why she had butterflies in her stomach as she read the message over and over again.

She replied,

_Hello Drew,_

_Hi! Thanks for the email! My contests are going great, although I'm taking a little break for now. I missed you too! _

_Sincerely,_

_May_

She didn't want to write "Love, May," in case he got suspicious, although he had written Lots Of love, which was unlike him.

Than, she remembered she had a date with Ash this evening! She had to go pick out the perfect outfit!

**Author's Note**

This one was a real shortie! Like, shortest chapter ever, but I couldn't think of anyone to add, because my next chapter will be the date with Dawn. Hope you liked it, although I think I got a bit lazy in this chapter. Whatever. Please review! :) Write on!


	6. The Movies

**The One That Belongs**

The Movies 

Ash Ketchum tapped his foot on the ground nervously, waiting for Dawn to arrive in the lobby of the Movie Theatres.

He wouldn't have been so nervous, with his stomach in knots, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd never been on a date before.

What was he supposed to do anyways? Was he supposed to act like he always did?

Ash had been trying to figure out what to wear on a date, and apparantly Brock said he should wear a suit.

Ash cringed, feeling thankful that Misty had intervened and said that people don't wear suits in the movie theatres.

No way was he ever, ever, EVER, in his life wearing a suit.

He'd settled for jeans and a fitted black t-shirt, and had freshened up and put gel in his hair to keep his unruly strands smooth.

He stared at the door of the theatres, waiting.

A few moments later, he felt relief wash over him as he saw Dawn stroll into the theatres, but immediately, he felt the butterflies return.

Dawn was wearing a short, (Oh yes, very short,) ruffled sky blue skirt, with a matching top that had poofy sleeves, and the left shoulder cut off. Sapphire ribbons swungs from her tumbling blue hair and her deep ocean eyes gazed at Ash, grinning.

Ash swallowed hard. Here goes nothing...he thought.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash said brightly, as Dawn walked over to him.

Dawn smiled nervously. "How do I look?" she twirled around, showing off her beautiful features.

Ash bit his lip, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Uh...um...nice," he managed.

He kept his eyes on her face, to make sure he didn't look at her extremely short skirt. He would NOT look.

The fact was, he wished it was Misty there instead. He would have been more comfortable talking to her, rather than Dawn, who had been acting strangely lately.

At least, Ash thought, she can't kiss me in front of everyone.

Dawn startled Ash by swinging an arm around his neck, giving him a brilliant smile.

Ash shifted uncomfortably, as he waited for Dawn to remove her arm. She never did, so Ash quickly offered to get some popcorn and pop.

He jumped out of her grip and dashed into line.

To his disappointment, Dawn followed him in line, and grabbed his hand.

_Breathe Ash _he told himself, wondering what Dawn was going to make of his sweaty hands.

"This is sooo perfect," Dawn cooed, as Ash ordered popcorn and pop for them.

"Uh...yeah, sure is," Ash scratched his head. "Um..what movie are we seeing?"

"Eclipse," Dawn squealed, and Ash nearly barfed.

"Why?" he whined, "I don't wanna watch Eclipse!"

Dawn gritted her teeth, trying not to snap at him to act more grown-up. "Honey..." Dawn said as calmy as she could, "What did you want to see?"

Ash winced as Dawn called him "Honey," and answered, "A pokemon movie,"

Dawn frowned, and stomped her foot in frustration. Why was the only thing Ash ever cared about was pokemon? What about romance?

"Well, I already got the tickets," Dawn snapped, causing Ash to draw back.

"Fine!" he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Lets get this over with," he added under his breath.

They went into the theatre and found seats at the very back.

They took seats next to each other, and Dawn shivered.

"Oh, I'm so cold!" she complained.

Ash was wearing a grey sweater over top of his black t-shirt, and she crossed her fingers he would offer it to her like in the movies.

Ash didn't even seem to notice, because he was too busy stuffing his face into the popcorn and sipping his pop.

Dawn crossed her arms. "I'M SO COLD!" She said louder, causing some people to turn around stare.

"Dawn," Ash hissed, "Your embarrasing yourself,"

Dawn stared at him, feeling hurt. How could he be so mean? She hadn't ment to say it so loudly, but that dense idiot didn't seem to have a romantic bone in his body.

Ash, noticing Dawn's sulking expression, quickly said, "Sorry!"

He bit his lip. "Want my sweater?" he asked, hoping she would stop looking so hurt.

Dawn brightened immediately as Ash handed her his sweater, and she wrapped herself in it. Maybe things were turning up after all.

Ash leaned back, shivering. Great, now _he _was cold. Whatever.

Finally the movie began, and Ash leaned back to watch.

He felt a chill go up his spine as Dawn's arm wrapped around him, and her head nuzzled under his chin as she leaned her body on him, happily watching the movie.

Ash swallowed, trying to pay attention to the movie, but finally gently pushed Dawn to her own seat.

Dawn clenched her teeth.

"Oh Ash, this part scares me!" Dawn whispered, burying her head in him, hoping he would comfort him like a true gentleman.

Ash groaned, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at her, and stared at what was so "scary,"

It turned out Dawn was right. Very right.

When the scene came, Ash was so startled he accidentally knocked over the large pop they'd bought.

It spilled all over him, and unfortunately, Dawn took a lot of the blow as well. "My new outfit!" Dawn wailed.

"Oh!" Ash cried, "I'm _so _sorry!"

Dawn was just about done with Ash for the night. "Shut up!" Dawn snapped.

People turned around and told them "Shhhhh!"

"You know what, this date is...OVER!" Dawn blurted.

She picked up her purse, and ran out of their, rushing into the girls bathroom.

She looked at herself, her ruined skirt, Ash's sweater around her, her hair messy from trying to cuddle up with Ash so much, and her make-up ruined as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

What kind of date was that? He'd gone off and acted like it was just a hang-out, not a romantic date. He'd complained about the movie, made her yell before he offered his sweater, told her she was embarrassing, pushed her away whenever she tried to snuggle up with him, and spilled pop all over both of them. She cried harder. That was the worst date she'd ever gone on.

When Dawn finally washed her face and looked presentable, with Ash's sweater tied around her waist so no one would see her wrecked skirt, she sniffled and took a few steps outside.

Ash saw Dawn's red eyes and crushed expression, and felt his stomach clench. "Dawn...I-I..." he tried to apologize but Dawn just gave him a deathly glare and stormed out of the movie theatres.

_Boy, I've really done it now, _Ash thought to himself as he watched her run away.

He dragged himself home in soaked jeans, hoping Dawn would cool over by the time he got their.

**Author's Note:**

So? How was it? Review please! I know my chapters are pretty short, but I still hope you like it! :) I've started another story, "The Quest For The Best," another pokeshipping fanfic, but I will still continue updating this one daily. Anyways, write on! :)


	7. Fancy Restaurant

**The One That Belongs**

Fancy Restaurant 

Ash sighed, turned the doorknob, and finally opened the door to their dorm.

He needed to apologize to Dawn, but was surprised to see she wasn't in the room.

The only person that was in the room, was Misty.

She was staring at the bathroom door anxiously.

"Misty?" Ash asked, "Where's Dawn?"

Misty looked up, surprised. Than, her expression turned to anger.

"Shut up!" She snapped, "And If you really want to know...she's in the bathroom _crying _because of _you_,"

Ash smacked his head in frustration. "Damn it, why do I always mess up?" he asked outloud.

"Because your a dense, clueless, idiot!" Misty was glad to shout at him.

Ash glared at her. "You shouldn't be blaming everything on _me _you know?" he retorted.

Misty's mouth dropped open. "And why _not? _All the poor girl asked for was a fun date, but no, your stupid, clumsy, and bad attitude had to come in the way, huh?"

"It was an accident!" Ash argued, kicking his bunk bed. "Its not like it didn't spill over me either!"

Ash pointed to his pop-drenched jeans to prove his point.

"Yeah, and its so nice to push someone off whenever the get close to you," Misty said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ash folded his arms across his chest. "Well, I'm saying sorry, aren't I?"

Misty looked at him, shaking her head. "Wow, Ash, I can't believe you would actually tell a girl she's embrassing herself,...thats rude!"

"LOOK!" Ash cried, losing his temper. "I didn't even want to go on this stupid date! I just didn't know how to say no!"

"You d-didn't?" some said, her voice cracking.

Ash and Misty both whipped around to find Dawn standing at the bathroom doorway, her eyes red and puffy and her cheeks stained with tears.

Ash turned pale. "I-"

"Just leave it," Dawn managed, mustering a smile. "I can't believe I ever liked you,"

Ash bit his lip.

"Even as a friend," Dawn added.

Ash looked hurt.

Dawn just looked at him sadly, shaking her head. Misty was still fuming, and Ash just stood there.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ash finally exploded, "I'm so confused! What the heck is going on?"

With that, before either of the girls could say anything, he stormed out of the room.

As he walked down the hallway, cursing under his breath, he heard Misty call his name.

Ash peeked over his shoulder.

"Our date in the evening? That's officially CANCELED!" she shouted, before disappearing back into her dorm.

Ash cringed, than turned back around and kept walking, faster this time.

Unfortunately for him, he bumped straight into May, who was looking quite gorgeous in a fancy red dress that fit her perfectly, and roses in her hair. "Ready for dinner?" she asked, her blue eyes twinkling.

Ash's jaw dropped. He'd totally forgotten his date with May!

He glanced at his soaked jeans and replied apologetically, "I'll be right back," he muttered, running back to the dorm.

When Ash burst back into the room, Dawn and Misty were surprised to see him, and even more surprised to see him throw off his pants revealing his boxers, and fling on another pair of pants as quick as lightning, and run back out of the room.

Misty had to stifle a giggle, despite her anger towards the raven-haired boy. He was quite the guy.

Misty turned to Dawn. "So, you don't like him anymore?" she asked curiously.

Whatever feelings Misty had before of slight jealousy seemed to have disappeared, and she was grateful, as she was scared to think about what would happen if she liked Ash in that way.

"Well...um...no," Dawn admitted. "But I AM mad at him...but hopefully he'll apologize really romantically and like, take me in his arms and kiss me on the head or something!" she thought dreamily.

Misty sighed. This girl was never going to understand. Ash just wasn't that type of person.

"This?" Ash asked, his mouth hanging open, "Is the restaurant?"

It was fancy beyond words. The most expensive-looking, fanciest restaurants in the entire world.

May nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Its perfect, huh?"

Ash nodded slightly. "Yeah, I guess,"

They went inside, holding hands, much to Ash's dismay, but he remembered what had happened with Dawn's date whenever he tried to push away, so he just sighed and dealt with it.

May smiled as they entered the restaurent, but Ash gulped as he saw that all the people there were couples in deep, romantic conversation. He swallowed back a gag.

"Its sooo romantic," May squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Y-yeah," Ash nodded, nervously.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want!"

After May gave a whole long, long, list of all the things she wanted to eat (She like food a lot, like Ash) she asked Ash what he wanted.

But Ash had his eyes wide and was staring at the prices. He added up the total of all the things May had wanted, and as he checked his wallet, he realized he hadn't brough enough money. And that was only May's order. Ash bit his lip. He hadn't expected the prices to be this expensive.

"So?" May asked, as they moved forward in line.

Ash swallowed hard. "Um...May...I...I...don't have enough money...I didn't think it would be this expensive..."

May stared at him, and Ash waited for May to slap him in the face.

Instead, she gave him a warm smile. "That's OK, I'll cut down on some stuff, OK?" she said comfortingly.

Ash breathed a sigh of relief, and mumbled an apology.

To Ash's surprise, the date wasn't too bad.

They talked about things, pokemon, food, haha, battling, contests, coordinating...all that stuff.

Topics Ash was very comfortable with.

Everything was going perfectly fine. Until the end of the date that is.

"That soup was awesome!" May cried, as she finished up some of her tomato soup.

"Told you it would be good!" Ash joked.

May smiled and took his hand, causing Ash to flinch, but they started to walk to the hotel.

"I had fun today," May grinned at him.

"Me too," Ash nodded, and he was surprised to say, well, he did actually have fun.

May squirmed a little, and Ash asked her if she was okay.

"My stomach..it sorta hurts..." May moaned, and suddenly she threw up all over the sidewalk, heaving.

"May?" Ash asked panicked. "Are you OK?"

After May's finished throwing up, she sputtered, "That stupid tomato soup had food poisoning!" she cried, as she clutched her aching stomach.

Ash's eyes widened. "Your going to die?" he asked frantically.

May smacked her head. "No, you idiot, i'm just going to be sick to my stomach,"

"Oh," Ash said.

"It was YOUR fault! You made me order the tomato soup!" she whimpered. "You probably knew they were going to put food poisoning in it,"

Ash stared at her. "MY FAULT? HOW COULD I HAVE KNOWN!" he asked angrily.

May exploded. "Your such an idiot, you know that? You don't bring enough money first of all, and than YOU food poison me!"

She stomped ahead, and Ash watched her go. How come everything bad that happened was blamed on him?

And how did he get all three girls mad at him?

Ash wished him and Misty could have gone on their walk. Misty could probably explain things to him and calm him down, but since she was mad at him for being rude to Dawn, there was no point.

Sighing, he trudged after May, carefully avoiding where she threw up.

**Author's Notes**

Hahahah well that was that. Sorry that I updated at night today, but I've also been working on the Quest For The Best. I will officially not be working on "A Year" and have deleted it. Anyways, bye for now and as I always say...WRITE ON. Oh, and review please! :)


	8. The Walk

**The One That Belongs**

The Walk 

Ash bit his lip as he sat on the edge of his bed with nothing to do.

Dawn was ignoring him, and sitting at the far end of the room playing with her Buneary.

May was still throwing up some more in the bathroom and Misty...well...she was sitting on the other bunk shooting him glares.

Brock, oblivious to everything, was on his laptop (Again!) texting Erica (Again!)

Ash looked down at his shoes, wondering who he could talk to.

All his pokemon were staying in the pokemon center, because Brock claimed that if they were here with him, he would be tempted to battle.

He even made Ash take Pikachu to the pokemon center! He couldn't even talk to his most loyal pokemon anymore!

"I'm bored," Ash finally declared, looking around. "So, are we all just going to sit here and be mad at me, or do something?"

"You want to do something?" Misty asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Ash said, looking at her hopefully.

Misty reached into her backpack and pulled out her mallet. "Lets play "Beat up Ash!"

Ash looked at her, than ran for it, with Misty chasing him down the hallway.

"Oww Oww!" Ash cried, as Misty grabbed his hair, and held the mallet in front of him threatingly. "Sorry! Owww! Let me go!"

Misty finally released him and put her hands on her hips. "You could at least apologize to Dawn and May and than maybe they'll talk to you," she pointed out.

Ash frowned. "I'm not going to apologize because most of it wasn't even my fault!"

Misty sighed. "Stubborn, Stubborn..."

"Oh yeah!" Ash cried. "The only thing I was looking forward to was the walk with you, but nooo you had to cancel too, didn't you?"

Misty cocked her head. "You wanted to go on that walk with me?" she asked, her features softening.

Ash looked down. "Yeah, maybe," he mumbled. He glanced up, fanning himself. "Boy, its hot in here!"

Misty stifled a giggle. "Its not hot, your blushing." she teased.

"What?" Ash jumped back. "No! I'm not!" his face redeneed more.

"Damn it!" Ash winced, "Its getting even hotter now!"

Misty burst out laughing, and Ash glared at her.

"You were blushing, just admit it!" Misty joked.

Ash was about to shoot back another remark but Misty stopped him.

"So...you really want to go on that walk?" she asked softly.

Ash nodded shyly. _Wow, its getting even hotter again, _he thought, as he felt his cheeks get warm.

Misty linked her arm with his. "Then lets go!"

"Wait! I thought you said its canceled!" Ash asked confused.

Misty shook her head. "Whatever, do you want to go or not?"

Ash nodded quickly, and they walked out of the hotel, and went over to the bayfront so they could walk along the sea.

"Did you tell Dawn or May we're going?" Ash asked, feeling the cool sea breeze against his face.

"Nope," Misty shrugged, "They'd probably be jealous,"

Ash looked at her blankly. "Jealous? Why would they be jealous?" he asked.

Misty smacked her head. "Dense," she muttered to herself.

Ash stuck out his tongue at her. "Its not my fault girls are weird!"

Misty glared at him. "I brought my mallet..." she started, and Ash backed away.

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, "But...seriously...they are kind of weird...I mean who goes kissing someone randomly..." he said like it was the most insane thing in the world. Which, it kind of was.

"Dawn," Misty said grimly.

She glanced to her right. "Don't you love the ocean?" she asked, stretching her arms out and smiling.

"Sure," Ash agreed. He reached down and unknowingly wrapped his hand in hers, as they continued walking. He didn't even seem to notice he was holding her hand, but Misty did.

She started blushing furiously as Ash's soft, warm hands held hers.

She stared as the wind passed through his adorable messy hair, and his big brown eyes sparkled from the sunset. _Ash is really cute sometimes _Misty thought to herself. _And sweet. _

Ash's stomach growled and he let go of Misty's hand to hold his stomach. "I'm hungry!" he whined, ruining the moment.

_What was I thinking. _Misty rolled her eyes.

"You just had dinner with May!" Misty scolded.

"Yeah, but we barely got to eat anything because I didn't bring enough Money!" Ash complained.

"Wow," Misty laughed. "A girl would love to go on a date with you!" she said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Ash argued, "its wasn't my fault! I didn't know the restaurant would be so expensive!"

He blinked. "She also thought I food poisoned her..." he added.

Misty cracked up. "Food poisoning? She thought you food poisoned her?" she wiped a tear from her eye. "Nice one!"

Ash opened his mouth. "I'm not joking! She did!" he cried.

"First Dawn's date goes wrong, than you put food poisoning in May's food," Misty giggled, "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me!"

Ash pouted. "I didn't do anything to May, and its not my fault everything goes wrong!" he threw his hands up in the air.

Misty smiled. "The sunset's pretty, isn't it?" she said, leaning her head on to his shoulder.

Ash nodded, his hands itching to stroke her beautiful locks of red hair, but he contained himself.

_We're just best friends! _he told himself stubbornly, ignoring the blush that appeared on his face when her head settled on his shoulder.

_I could get used to this _Misty thought.

**Author's Notes**

Oooo! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was working on the second chapter of "The Quest For The Best!" Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. Its kind of hard to keep up with two stories, but I'm really enjoying both of them, so I don't mind too much. :)


	9. Recovering

**The One That Belongs**

Recovering

Ash's eyes slowly opened, as the sun poured in through the open window. His eyes begged to go back to sleep for just a few more minutes, already half-closing again, but he forced them open seeing that it was already 2:00. He grimaced as he realized he had a headache, which was unusual since he'd just slept the whole night.

Every muscle in his body ached, making it hard for him to get out of bed without putting forth all his effort. He shivered intensley, wrapping his blanket around him. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and his throat hurt.

Misty was lying on her bed, already dressed, staring up at the ceiling, when she realized Mr. Sleepy head was finally awake. She prepared her mallet and marched over, hovering it over him threatingly. "Get out of bed this instant! We've all been waiting hours for you to get up so we can go to the beach!" she snapped, annoyed, hands on her hips.

Ash sat up, but immedietly the room started spinning around him, so he quickly laid back down. "In a sec," he croaked out, his voice raspy. He tried to get up again, even though his body begged to lay back down and rest. His head was pounding, and his eyes felt as heavy as iron. He moaned, collapsing back onto the bed.

Misty frowned, lowering her mallet. Ash felt her cool hand on his forehead, and she pursed her lips. "I think you have a fever," she told Ash. "Hold on, I'll get Brock," she strode off to find Brock.

She came back a minute later with Brock, who used a thermometer to check. "Yep, you definitely have a fever," he noted, "A pretty high one too,"

Ash groaned, hugging his blanket. "I'm cold," he huffed through a stuffy nose, clutching himself.

May suddenly walked over to them, smiling. "Ash," she said, unaware of his sickness, "I'm sorry for being paranoid that you food poisoned me...I was just frustrated..." she began, than she gasped. "Ash! You look horrible!"

"Gee, thanks," Ash said sarcastically, but he managed a small smile. "I forgive you," he added. May grinned. "Thanks, now what's wrong?"

"He has a fever," Brock explained, "I think he's sick,"

May nodded sympathetically. "Oh, that must suck,"

Dawn accompanied them, and looked at Ash. She was still mad at him, but when she saw him so innocent, looking all weak and sick, it was hard to keep a grudge. She just couldn't be mad at him when he had a fever. "Hey Ash," she said shyly, twirling a lock of navy hair.

"Hey.." Ash managed, hugging his knees.

Misty stared at the poor wheezing boy, and swallowed. She hated seeing Ash sick, especially because he was always so strong and full of energy most of the times. She smiled, determined to make him feel better quickly. Apparantly, Dawn saw her smile, and frowned. She was planning on comforting him, and she saw that Misty seemed to have the same idea. May caught both of them staring at Ash all sweetly, and sighed. _She _was certain she could help him get better, and she didn't need Dawn and May intruding.

But before May or Dawn could react, Misty sat down on the edge of Ash's bed and slipped her hand into his. Ash loved the way her cool hands grasped his sweaty one's, making him feel a bit better already. It was awkard, but worth it anyways.

Dawn's mouth dropped open, and she pointed at Misty accusingly. "Misty! I need to talk to you!" she snapped, dragging her away from Ash. She had had enough of this. They walked outside to the hallway, leaving May, Ash, and Brock by themselves.

"What?" Misty asked annoyed. She'd enjoyed holding Ash's hand, and from the way his shoulder's had relaxed, he had too.

Dawn crossed her arms. "You said you would help me win him over! And here you are, holding his hand and snuggling close!" she explained haughtily.

Misty frowned. "Excuse me, for wanting to help my best friend get better," she huffed, although she could feel herself turning red.

"Your such a backstabber!" Dawn fumed, putting her hands on her hips.

Misty's jaw dropped. "Am not! It's not my fault your obsessed with him! When I ment help you, I didn't mean devote my whole life to get you and Ash together!" she retorted.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Please Misty, just admit you got the hots for him," she glared at her.

Misty's cheeks stained a delicate pink. "No way!" she lied, gritting her teeth. "Just shut up Dawn!"

Dawn smirked. "Look Misty, we're no longer on the same team," she stuck her nose in the air, "This is _war_,"

Misty gaped at her as she stalked back into the room. How dare she! Misty clenched her fists. _War, huh? You just watch Dawn. _

She shook her head suddenly, feeling embarrassed. This was exactly like what girly girls on television did over boys. _Ugh, _she thought, wrinkling her nose, before walking back into the dorm as well.

. . .

"Achoo!" Ash sneezed, moaning. "I hate being sick!"

Brock sighed, telling him he should just take the medicine. Ash gagged. "Ewww! Ewww! Ewww!" he stuck out his tongue, "No way!"

"Your being childish," Misty whined. Ash pouted. "It tastes yucky,"

"Stop forcing him Misty," Dawn grumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I'm doing it for his own good!" Misty shot back, feeling heat rise to her face. "You just mind your own buisness,"

Ash glanced at the two girls glaring at each other, and shrugged. "I'm not taking the medicine," he confirmed, and Misty rolled her eyes.

She pondered what she could do to make him better, without Dawn or May doing something first. She got an idea, and smiled sweetly. "Do you want me to make you some soup?" she asked, "It'll make you feel better,"

Ash looked up at her gratefully. "That would be fantastic Mist," he nodded, flashing her a weak grin. Misty walked over to the mini kitchem in triumph. Dawn tossed her hair, and bit her lip. "You should let Brock make the soup for him. He's a better cook," she snapped.

Ash's eyes lit up. "Yeah Misty! Let Brock make the soup!" he declared, and Dawn beamed, pleased. Misty looked disappointed, and looked away from Dawn's superior smirk.

May ran a hand through her hair. She needed to think of something to do, and quick. "Ash, your cold right?" she asked. Ash nodded, shivering.

She smiled. "I'll go make you some hot chocolate," she said, and grinned as she saw Ash's face brighten. She glanced at Dawn and Misty and held her head high as she joined Brock.

After Brock came back with the soup, and May appeared with the Hot chocolate, everyone chatted and tried to make Ash forget about his sickness. They could tell it wasn't working because he kept moaning softly throughout the conversation, and barely spoke.

After he finished the soup, Ash picked up the hot chocolate, and May looked at him hopefully. Ash's hands were trembling because he was cold, and he couldn't grip the cup tightly, so it kept shaking. He was afraid it would slip out of his hands any minute now, and spill all over the bed. He willed himself to stop shivering.

Seeing his struggle, Misty wrapped her hands around his to Ash's surprise, and steadied his grip. He blushed, his face darkening to a deep shade of red, but he gratefully drank the hot chocolate as quickly as he could, Misty's hands around his the whole time.

Dawn, Brock, and May watched with wide eyes. Brock was the first to recover, who snickered slightly. "Aww..." he cooed, causing the two of them to blush rentlessly, as Misty shot him a glare.

Dawn felt anger well up inside of her, and before she knew what she was doing, she pryed Misty's hands off of Ash's forcefully. This startled Ash since he had been using her full support to steady the cup, and it dropped from his hands and clattered to the ground, shattering into peices, hot chocolate spewing everywhere.

Misty, Ash, May, and Brock all stared at Dawn, mouth's hanging open. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment at what she had just done, and blinked back tears. She hated the way she could be so obvious. Dawn felt awful, despite how much she was glad Misty's hands weren't touchng Ash's anymore, she still felt horrible for what she did.

"I'm sorry," she choked, grabbing the peices. Ash shook his head. "Dawn, wait! You shouldn't pick them up with your hands...you could get hurt!" he exclaimed worridly. She gave him a small smile, grateful at how much he cared about everyone's safety. "I'll be OK," she assured him.

Misty, surprised herself and Dawn, by bending down and helping her. She actually felt sorry for the poor girl. They could have been good friends if it weren't for Ash, not that they were blaming him by any means. He was clueless on the little war they were having.

Ash watched as the two girls cleaned _his _mess up, and immediatly felt guilty. "Sorry," he blurted, bending down and trying to help them out. No sooner as he said that, his stomach lurched involuntarily, and he vomited all over the floor. He started coughing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whimpered, as Misty rubbed his back and told him it was okay.

Dawn cleaned everything up, while Misty and May carefully set Ash to bed, putting a cold cloth over his forehead, and Brock got a waterbottle to keep him hydrated. "Poor Ash," May said softly. Misty nodded agreeingly and the weary boy laying on the bed in front of her.

Dawn walked over to them, her head down ashamed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, avoiding looking at either of the girls. "No, its OK," Misty assured her. Dawn sighed, walking off.

May shrugged, giving Ash an air kiss, before flouncing away. Misty stayed and sat on the edge of Ash's bed, gazing at the tired trainer. She leaned down, and kissed him gently on the head, surprising her self, that she practically jumped back when she did it. It had felt good, no doubt, but she couldn't believe she'd just done that!

She whipped around and sighed in relief to see that May, Dawn, nor Brock had noticed. Thankfully, Ash was out like a light, and he didn't even know Misty had kissed him on the head. Still, the funny thing was, as Misty walked away, he whispered in his sleep, unaware of what he was saying, "I love you Misty..."

**Author's Notes**

I HOPE U LIKED IT! I know, everyone probably thought that this story was dead, but haha you were all wrong! :) xD i'm still updating! I got backtracked because my cousin came over for a week, and I never got time to update. BUSY! o.o OH YEAH, in the first chapter, I said that it was Winter, but as I wrote the story, I realized Winter was boring, so If your wondering why they went to the pool in winter and on a walk in the winter, its summer. Ignore the first chapter part where Dawn says she hates winter. Its summer. Haha, just thought I'd clear that up! Review please! Believe it or not, I was planning on NOT continuing this story, but I was reading over at all the reviews I got, and I decided to update it! :) OH AND LOTS OF THANKS TO "AshandMistyLove" for reviewing on almost every chapter in almost all of my recent stories! I appreciate it a lot! :)


	10. The Beach Trip

**The One That Belongs**

The Beach Trip

"Ah," Ash stretched his arms out in the cool, crips summer air, "What a beautiful day!" he smiled cheerfully. Everyone could see he was more then glad to be out of bed, and feeling better. Misty admired his energy and optomism, as he marched ahead of the group as they headed towards the beach, his messy black hair flopping in the wind, peeking into his pools of chocolate eyes.

She chewed on her lip, as she saw May keep up beside him, fluttering her eyelashes and chatting him up, her face a blushing pink. Ash didn't even seem to notice, as he happily conversed with May. He was just glad he wasn't sick anymore.

Dawn trailed behind them, beside Brock, still regretting what she had done yesterday. How could she be so stupid to just _take _Misty's hands off of his. As if she could'eve been anymore obvious that she was jealous. Well, at least in her new cute bikini, she would definitly grab Ash's attention.

Brock was one his cellphone texting,,,Oh, let me guess... Erica of course! Surprise, surprise? I thought not.

"Stop texting Erica," Misty rolled her aquamarine eyes, sighing. "Brock, your addicted to talking to her,"

Brock shrugged. "Am not...besides, if _you _couldn't see Ash for months and months, you would constantly be contacting him too," he said carelessley. The group from mid-step, all turning to stare at Brock.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty growled, gritting her teeth. Brock swallowed. "Nothing," he said quickly, in what hoped was an innocent voice.

Ash looked down at his shoes, so none of his friends would see that his face was flaming red from the comment.

Dawn pursed her lips in a straight line. "Will we _please _stop talking about Ash and Misty all day?" she blurted, "That's all we ever talk about anymore!"

Ash looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean by Ash and Misty? Its not like we're a couple or anything!" he said, cocking his head. Misty frowned at how quickly he'd said that and Dawn smiled, relieved. Ash didn't seem to think their was anything going on between him and Misty. Sometimes, him being so dense came in use.

May nodded agreeingly. "Yeah, for goodness sakes, they don't even look good with each other," she pointed out, than dreamily thought about how could _her _and Ash would look good together once they were married someday.

Ash bit his lip. They didn't? He always thought that him and Misty sorta were good together, but maybe not...he brushed it off, shaking his head. "Whatever guys, we're at the beach now so lets enjoy it!" he said in a excited voice as they neared the rippling ocean and soft sand.

"It looks like we've got the beach to ourselves," Misty said happily, skipping ahead of the group, sticking out her tongue at Ash who quickened his pace to catch up with her, leaving May behind.

"Lets change," Dawn said quickly, counting on her bikini to impress Ash, "There's changerooms over there," she pointed to a small building with a water fountain, bathrooms, and changerooms. The group headed over to change.

. . .

"Well, how do I look?" Dawn twirled around, fluttering her eyelashes as she showed off her very revealing yellow and pink bikini, and slipped on her matching flip flops.

Misty gave her a thumbs up and May nodded in approval as they changed into their own swim suits, Misty wearing a strawberry pink two peice, and May in a light lilac one-peice. Dawn smirked. She would definitely be the one to catch Ash's attention, since May and Misty weren't wearing anything too revealing. Besides, boys liked revealing, right?

Apparently not. As they headed outside, Dawn saw Misty suck in her breath, and looked over to wear Ash and Brock were standing, waiting for them. Dawn nearly swooned as she saw Ash's toned body. _He's so muscular, _she sat, thought, her heart soaring.

_Wow, he's pretty well built," _Misty thought, _And is that some muscle I see?" _

While the two girls gaped at the boy with just swim shorts on, May was already strutting over, swinging her arm around his neck. Ash shifted, ducking and slowly stepping to the side. May frowned as he moved from her grip.

Misty recovered quickly as well, and strode over to wear the boy's were. Ash flashed her a charming smile, his brown eyes sparkling, his adorably messy hair in his face. Misty's knees went weak, and her stomach filled with butterflies. Little did she know, Ash felt the same way as he saw her in a two-peice, his face pink, looking down at his feet nervously.

Dawn approached them last, spinning around to show off herself. Ash barely glanced at her, as he couldn't rip his gaze off Misty. _Is he checking me out? _Misty thought curiously, _Ha. The day pigs fly, Ash still wouldn't be checking me out. _she snorted to herself.

Brock glanced between the two of them, who were staring at each other, locking eyes, and smirked. "Com'n guys, we know you two are going through the "love" stage, but I came here to have fun," he teased.

Ash and Misty both whipped around and glared at him. "WHAT?" Ash cried, crossing his arms. "Shut your mouth Brock!" Misty spat, a blush tinted on her face. Brock backed away, snickering.

Dawn tried one more time, by asking Ash how her swim suit looked. "Fine Dawn," Ash said, not even looking at her. He was too deep in thought of why Brock and everyone else he knew always teased them about being a couple. Its not like they _were _a couple or anything.

May cocked her head, as she found that she wasn't as envious as she expected to be. It was weird, but she almost thought that Ash and Misty were sort of cute, which was weird, because she liked Ash herself. She wondered to herself if she really did still like Ash, or if it had just been a silly crush.

"Lets go in the ocean first!" Misty declared, excitedly. She loved the ocean, swimming, sea creatures...ya know, all that junk. She was dying to take a dip in the sea. She scampered over, quickly followed by Dawn, May, and Brock.

"You coming Ash?" Misty hollored, waving him to join them since he was still standing in the same spot. "No thanks!" he called back, "Don't want to catch a cold again!"

Misty pouted, disappointed. She had planned on seriously splashing him today.

. . .

Ash sat down on the warm sand, squinting up at the sun. He could hear his friends laughing and shrieking in the water, but was glad he wasn't going. Today was warm, but not super hot, and he wasn't going to take the risk of getting sick again.

He kicked at a sea shell, his mind swirling with thoughts, most of them about a certain red-head. _She's gotten so pretty since we were younger, _he thought to himself. _Oh, heck, she's not pretty, she's absolutely gorgeous. _

He sighed, hugging his knees. It was weird, but every time he saw Misty, he found his face getting very hot, which Misty claimed he was "blushing," but Ash refused to believe that. Also, there were the weird dreams of him and Misty, confessing love for each other. Weird, right? It was totally embarrassing, and he just prayed he didn't talk in his sleep. He would die of humiliation if he did.

Ash fingered the sea shell. He titled his head, holding the shell upto the sun. It was actually pretty. He wondered...

He got up, and starting wandering off, looking for more sea shells, collecting them on his way. He only picked up the one's that were the prettiest, and he found they all seemed to remind him of Misty. For example, one was long and thin, a baige colour, and it was shaped like Misty's mallet. Another one was a fiery red, and Ash couldn't help but think of Misty's beautiful, silky crimson hair.

He smacked his head. Why did he keep thinking about her!

. . .

"Stop it!" Dawn squealed, as Misty splashed water in her face. Misty shrieked as Dawn got her back, laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Dawn gushed, swimming over and splashing May as well. May nodded, giggling. "Its fun, just us girls sometimes,"

Misty nodded, and suddenly, she watched as Dawn, May and herself trailed off to were Ash had been sitting. She sighed. She wished her and Dawn could be friends, and they had _so, _much fun together, but they couldn't because of...well...Ash.

Misty still denied that she liked Ash, but she was pretty sure she did like him when she thought to herself honestly.

"He's mine," Dawn reminded her with a glare, all the good mood vanishing.

May scowled. "Hey, what about me! You can't just say, "He's mine," and expect us to back off," she scoffed.

Dawn snorted. "Its not like any of you girls have a chance anyways," she said haughtily.

"What's that supposed to mean?" May blurted, "Misty has a way better chance then you ever will!" she realized what she had said, and bit her lip.

Misty smiled at her gratefully, and quite surprised too. "Thanks May," she said softly, giving her a smile. May shrugged, not glancing at Dawn, who looked hurt.

The red-head turned over and noticed that Ash was sitting by himself on the sand, so she decided to go over and join him. Its not like she was having fun here anymore.

She walked out of the water, her hair dripping wet, strode over to wear the raven-haired trainer was sitting, and plopped down beside him.

She saw he was playing around with a string and a bunch of sea shells, kinda making a... "I see you've got a new hobby Ketchum," she teased, causing him to blush, "Making bracelets, huh?"

"Um..." he looked down, as he finished the rest of the bracelet and tied the shells together. He glanced at her nervously, his heart hammering against his chest. "Its actually for you," he admitted shyly.

"F-for me?" Misty stammered, surprised. She smiled contently, her eyes sparkling. "Thanks..I- I ... thats so sweet Ash," she finally managed.

Than he did something else that surprised her. He grabbed her wrist, and slipped the bracelet on, kissing the back of her hand gently. She could feel his hand shaking as he did so, and smiled at him comfortingly. He gave her a small smile back, twiddling his fingers timidly.

"Thanks," she whispered, admiring the bracelet. "I love it," she almost added, _I love YOU too, _but of course she DIDN'T say that.

After they hung out at the beach, the five of them headed back into their dorm in the hotel.

"That was fun!" Misty said merrily, flopping down onto her bed. Brock nodded, "Sure was,"

"I guess so..." Dawn murmered, watching as Misty showed off the bracelet _Ash _had apparantly made for her to May. She gritted her teeth. It wasn't fair. _She _deserved the bracelet, not Misty.

Ash pulled out his cellphone. "Hey woah, I've got like 20 missed calls," he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "Most of them are from Professor Oak though!"

He dialed Professor Oak's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Professor Oak! What's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Ash," Professor Oak said quietly, "I've got some awful news to tell you,"

**Author's Notes**

Ooooo! I love this story! Luvin' the reviews! NO, the story is definitely NOT done! :) :) :) I'm glad everyone likes it! Hehehehe...I can't help but keep torturing poor Ashy boy...hehe...REVIEW PLZ! ;)


	11. Drastic Measures

**The One That Belongs**

Drastic Measures

_He dialed Professor Oak's number and put the phone to his ear. "Hey Professor Oak! What's up?" he asked cheerfully. _

_"Ash," Professor Oak said quietly, "I've got some awful news to tell you," _

Ash tensed. "What do you mean Professor?" he asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

"Its actually about your mom..." Professor Oak began. Panic caught in Ash's throat. "WHAT? What happened to my mom?" he asked frantically, his heart pounding.

He heard a sad sigh on the other end. The suspense was killing him. "WHAT?" he demanded again, his brown eyes filled with worry.

"Well, you see, there was a car accident...and she had to go to the hospital..." Professor explained, but was cut short when Ash interrupted.

"HOSPITAL?" he shrieked, "She's in the HOSPITAL? I'm coming to Pallet Town right now!" he shouted, his face flushed. "Ash, wait.." Professor Oak said, but Ash slammed his phone on the table, hanging up.

His four friends watched him with wide eyes as he squeezed his eyes shut in concern. "She'll be fine," he whispered to himself. He chuckled despite the situation. _Afterall, Its my mom we're talking about here. _

"Ash, what happened?" Brock asked. Ash shook his head, putting on his hat, and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm going to Pallet Town," he declared.

"WHAT?" Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn shouted. Ash shrugged and nodded.

"That's too far!" May pointed out, "Besides, this is supposed to be your break. You don't want to waste it walking all the way to Pallet," she scolded. "It'll take at least a week or two,"

Ash scowled at her. "Oh yeah? Then none of _you _need to come, Ok? I'll go by myself!" he snapped, turning around and stomping out of the dorm room.

After a minute, Misty stood up, her aquamarine eyes shimmering with worry. "I'm going with him," she said decided, grabbing her bag.

"Really?" Brock asked surprised. Misty nodded, picking up Ash's backpack as well. "He needs me...I mean...c'mon, he already left without his backpack," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "Forgetful boy,"

She jogged out of the room to catch up with Ash. Brock shrugged. "Well...actually...if you guys are going to go to Pallet...I think I'll split way and visit Erica for a bit..." he pondered, "If you guys don't mind,"

"Nope, I don't mind," May nodded, and Dawn agreed as well. _Hmmm...with Brock gone...It'll be easier to get more alone time with my Ashy since he won't be hanging out with Brock in his free time...hehehe..._

Dawn straightened her hair and cleared her throat. "I'm definitely going...Misty thinks Ash needs her...but truly, he needs me," she scoffed, swinging her yellow bag over her shoulder and teetering after Brock, who was going to the walk with them for half the time, and than split up so he could reach Erica.

May shrugged. "Yeah, I'll come as well," she murmered, trailing after the group.

Ash led the way, with Misty right beside him. "Ash, what's wrong? What happened to your mom?" she asked concerned, taking his hand.

He didn't answer, and instead pushed his hat down further.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly, and Ash gave her a small, wavery smile.

If anyone could comfort him right now, it would have to be Misty. "There was a car accident...and she's apparantly in the hospital," he muttered.

Misty looked at him in surprise. "Oh Ash, I'm sure she'll be fine!" she insisted, and Ash nodded. "Mist, she just _has _to be fine, she just has to!" he said wearily.

"Ash, aren't you forgetting something!" May hollored from behind them. Ash and Misty turned around to see Dawn, May, and Brock running up to them.

"You guys are coming afterall!" Ash said happily, relieved. May nodded. "But your forgetting something!" she persisted.

"No I'm not," Ash rolled his eyes, "Ya know I don't _always _forget something,"

Dawn crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, so I suppose you can tell me where Pikachu and your other pokemon are right now,"

Ash sweatdropped. "Oops, hehe...still in the pokemon center," he admitted. Misty smacked her head in frustration. "Ugh! Oh yeah, and you also forgot your backpack, which I was nice enough to bring!" she scolded, shoving the backpack into his arms.

"Brock..." Ash made a puppy dog face, "Could you head over to the pokemon center and get my pokemon," he pleaded hopefully. Brock sighed. "Fine," he grumbled, heading out of the hotel.

"Your so mean!" Misty exclaimed, "Making Brock do all your work!"

"Hey!" Ash cried, "It was his idea in the first place not to let me keep my pokemon with me!" he folded his arms across his chest defiantly. Misty shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Don't make excuses Ketchum,"

Ash frowned. "Its not an excuse!" he stopped his foot on the ground.

"Is too!" Misty stood her ground.

Ash's lips curved into a smile. "Is not!"

Misty bit back a grin. _Just like old times, _she thought. "Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"SHUT UP!" Dawn shouted. Ash and Misty both froze, turning over to face Dawn, who looked annoyed. "Seriously, stop fighting," she mumbled.

"If we stopped fighting..." Ash said innocently..."Then we wouldn't be Ash and Misty,"

Misty nodded to confirm that.

Dawn looked up, staring right at Ash. "So what? Who cares that you wouldn't be Ash and Misty? Huh? What about Ash and Dawn? Huh?" She challenged, fear in the pit of her stomach. Ash drew back slightly, a confused expression on his face. "Um...Dawn...are you feeling okay?" he asked, squinting at her.

Dawn sighed. "Yes, I'm feeling fine," _He's hopeless _she thought.

Misty glanced at May. "Hey May, are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," she asked kindly. Ash turned to May as well. "Yeah, you've been really quiet!"

"That's what I just said!" Misty stuck out her tongue. Ash stuck his tongue out back. "So what? I was agreeing with you for your information! You should be glad!" he exclaimed.

Misty smirked. "Oh yes, I should feel glad that the great Ash Ketchum agrees with my opinion," she said sarcastically, "I'd rather have a fly agree with me then you,"

Ash pouted. "I am much more important then some fly!" he insisted. Misty pondered this. "Yeah," she shrugged. Ash looked pleased. "Maybe," Misty changed her mind, watching as Ash's face fell.

She put a hand on May's shoulder. "Is everything OK?" she asked softly. May looked up at her, looking uncomfortable. "Actually, everything's fine, but...I kinda have something to tell you guys..." she murmered.

"What is it?" Ash asked. May shifted. "Um...well...I was wondering...do I have to stay with you guys anymore?" she asked. Then she mentally smacked herself. How could she come out and say it so rudely?

Ash looked hurt. "Why? You don't want to stay with us anymore?" he asked sadly. May shook her head quickly. "Its not that!" she said, "Its just, I kinda want to visit one of my other friends..."

Misty cocked her head. "Who may that be?" she asked gently. May blushed. "Um...w-well...D-drew..." she stammered. Ash's face lit up. "Your boyfriend Drew! Sure May, we don't mind!" he exclaimed. May turned even more red. "He's not my boyfriend! I just want to talk to him!"

Ash cocked his head. "Oh well, okay...whatever you say," he shrugged, believing her. Misty raised an eyebrow at May's flushed face. "Do you like him?" she whispered. May squirmed. "Yes, OK, but don't tell Ash," she hissed, "He's a close friend and all, but Ash often accidentally spills secrets,"

Misty laughed. "Tell me about it," she grinned. May smiled back.

"So...you don't like Ash anymore?" Misty asked. May frowned slightly. "I don't think so...I think it was just a silly crush..." she admitted. "Besides, you and Ash are made for each other,"

"Yeah!" Misty exclaimed happily.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ash asked, as he looked up from his pokenav.

"Nothing!" both girls cried simaltenously. Ash gave them a quizzical look, then shrugged. "Whatever,"

"Sooo..." Misty said quietly to May, "I guess its just me and Dawn now, huh?"

"What was that?" Dawn interrupted, " I heard my name!"

Misty and May whipped around. They'd almost forgotten she was even here.

"Nothing!" they both cried in unison again.

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for the late chapter. Been busy, which is why this chapter is sorta rush and their isn't much action, but I still hope you enjoy it! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. CONTINUE REVIEWING PLEASE! :)


	12. Dropping Off

**The One That Belongs**

Dropping Off

"I'm hungry," Ash groaned, clutching his stomach and whimpering. Misty stepped on his foot, and he yelped. "Hey! What was that for!" he cried.

"For being yourself," Misty stuck out her tongue. Dawn watched the two of them flirt and stood their enviously.

Brock didn't even try to stop them from fightning anymore, and paid more attention to the pretty girls in the airport. May stood beside them, extra fidgety.

"What's the matter May?" Misty asked her in a hushed tone.

"I...I'm a bit nervous to meet Drew..." she whispered. "I mean, its been awhile and I like him and..." she sighed.

"Oh...but I'm sure he likes you back!" Misty insisted, although she had never met Drew before. May snorted. "Yeah right,"

"I'M HUNGRY!" Ash wailed, butting in on their conversation, his stomach growling. "Lets have some hamburgers...pretty please with a cherry on top?" he pleaded, sticking out his lower lip and pouting.

Misty blushed. He looked so cute when he pouted. But she would NOT give in. "I'm sure you can wait for a few more hours!" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aww but I betcha Dawn would let me have food If I was hungry!" he whined. The moment he said it, he regretted it.

Dawn had this huge, pleased smirk on her face, and Misty just froze.

She felt her heart sink, but she straightened up and gave him the most coldest glare she could muster. "Dawn huh?" she said icily, "Well, then maybe I should just leave and you can go and get whatever you want with _her_! I don't care!"

She turned on her heel and stormed away, tears stinging her eyes. _I'm not crying because of Ketchum. Stupid dense idiot! I hate him! Eh...OK, I don't hate him...How can I when I love him! I hate him for being so cute and lovable! _

Ash watched her go, then put his head down. "Man, why do I always mess up," he groaned, slapping his forehead in frustration.

Dawn squealed and clutched his arm. Maybe their was hope afterall! "Aww Ashy you didn't mess up! Com'n, lets just forget about that little brat, and go get you poor thing some food," she gushed, fluttering her eyelashes. She was back in the game afterall!

Ash stiffened. He turned around slowly and gave Dawn a menacing glare. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" he asked, gritting his teeth, as he said each word nice and slow. Dawn looked at him confused. "Um...brat?" she asked, shrugging.

"Misty is not a brat! She's not a brat!" he screamed, feeling tears well up in his eyes and stream down his face. He quickly pulled his hat down and bolted.

May and Brock exchanged wide-eyed glances. "Omigod...was Ash...crying?" May whispered in surprise. "I...why's he so emotional? Ash wouldn't usually cry over something so small!"

Brock looked worried. "I think...I think...its not only because Dawn called Misty brat...I think ever since he found out about his mother's accident he's been holding back tears...and I guess Misty getting mad and Dawn calling her names just sorta made him lose his mind..." he said softly.

Dawn just stared at the direction Ash had left, her mouth parted slightly. "I..I didn't know..I didn't mean to...I forgot about his mom...I didn't know what I said was so bad..." she stammered, feeling horrible. May sighed, giving her a pat on the back. "I guess its OK Dawn, but you really should be apologizing to Ash...not me...but don't worry...he's not that mad at you...he's just sad about his mom being in the hospital..." she said comfortingly.

Dawn groaned. "He says he always messes up...look at me!" she wailed.

"May, how about you go talk to Misty, and I'll go see what's up with Ash," Brock suggested. May nodded. "Ooo okay, I just hope I don't miss my flight to Hoenn,"

The two of the split ways, while Dawn just stood their miserably.

. . .

May found Misty sitting by herself at a bench, looking upset. She saw her cheeks were stained in tears, and again, wondered why everyone was so emotional today. She sat down next to her. "Misty...are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

Misty whipped around and her aquamarine eyes widened. She quickly brushed off any sign of tears and sighed. "I'm fine...I...I only fight with him because I don't want to be those prissy girls who give their crush everything they want. I want to stand my ground," she explained.

May nodded knowingly.

"Well, I always thought Ash liked that about my personality," she sniffed, "But I guess not...he likes Dawn better..."

May shook her head quickly. "No Misty! He doesn't!"

"Yeah he does!" Misty shot back, fresh tears filling up in her eyes.

May took a deep breath. "Misty...listen to me...Dawn called you a brat and..." she began but Misty interrupted.

"I deserve it! I am a brat!" she shouted. "I'm so mean to him all the time...teasing him endlessly! He probably hates me!" she let the tears flow.

May put a hand on her shoulder. "No! He doesn't! When Dawn called you a brat...he totally got mad at her. He was scolding her that your not a brat," she explained.

Misty slowly turned around, wiping a tear. "Really?" she asked in a small voice, hope lighting up her eyes.

May gave her a confirmed nod. Then she looked at her sheepishly. "And then he sorta..um..burst into tears...and ran off..." she mumbled.

Misty's eyes widened, her mouth dropping. "He was _crying? _Omigod, I have to talk to him!" she thought worridely, racing off.

"Well, everyone keeps running off today," May thought, a small smile on her lips.

. . .

Brock found Ash on a bench by himself near the food court, but surprisngly he wasn't eating. He was holding Pikachu close to him, burying his face and sobbing.

Brock felt horrible for his friend, who was probably going through a lot of pain right now.

He sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Ash...are you OK?" he asked gently.

Ash looked up, his eyes puffy red, tears streaking his face. "Oh Brock! My mom...I'm so worried!" he whimpered.

Brock bit his lip. "Look Ash...she's going to be alright...OK?"

Ash nodded, trying to control his tears, but they wouldn't stop. "I'm scared Brock," he said in a tiny voice, "What if...if..."

"That won't happen," a voice said confidently, "Your mom's going to be fine,"

Ash jerked his head up to find Misty's soft features gazing at him. She sat down and put her arm around him. "Shh...don't worry Ash...everything's going to be alright..." she said in a soothing voice, as he cried into her shoulder.

Brock looked satisfied, and got up to give Misty and Ash a little time alone.

"Misty...are you m-mad at me?" he asked, his lower lip trembling. He'd finally stopped crying, but he still looked as miserable as ever.

Misty shook her head. "No Ash..I'm not," she said softly, as he leaned against her and took a deep breath. He straightened up and brushed his tears. "I'm sorry..uh..for crying all of your tanktop," he glanced at her wistfully.

Misty chuckled. "That's fine Ash. Don't be sad OK? Your mom's a strong women...she'll be fine,"

He smiled shakily. "Thanks Misty...what would I do without you,"

"Well..." Misty began.

"Don't!" Ash stopped her, putting his hands up.

Misty smiled and they both linked arms and walked back to the group.

. . .

Dawn saw the two of them coming, and felt even worse. She felt bad for making Ash cry...but again, a flare of jealousy welled up in her as she saw them linked arms, smiling at each other as they walked over. Suddenly, a tragic thought crossed her mind. _Did they confess? _she thought panicking.

Brock smirked. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum, hello there," he grinned.

Dawn held her breath.

Ash and Misty blushed, and looking away. "We're just best friends," Misty said, but even she sounded like she didn't believe it. Ash nodded, but well...he almost hoped they _were _more then best friends. Dawn sighed in relief. She still had time.

May laughed. "Oh god, it'll be the day when they confess,"

The heard the speakers blare something...and May's eyes widened. "Omigod! My flight! I gotta go you guys!" she gave each of them a quick hug, and ran off with her suitcase.

"I'm gonna miss her..." Misty said.

"Me too," Ash whispered, "But at least its not you,"

**Author's Notes**

I know, I'm mean to Ashy-boy, making him cry and worry for his mother. Poor thing! But whatever, luvin' the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! :))) Oh, and check out my new story "THREE BIRDS AND ONE STONE," I torture Ashy and that one too, except not yet, because its only the first chapter. :)))) I love writing these stories! POKESHIPPING FOREVER!


	13. Camp Out

**The One That Belongs**

Camp - Out

"Ash! You idiot!" Misty Waterflower complained, glaring at the direction of her best friends, "Can't you do anything right?" she stared at the raven-haired boy tangled up with the tent supplies, as he tried to get out but failed miserably. They had planned to take a break from travelling to Pallet for the night, and since they were in a forest, they had to camp out.

He looked so pathetically helpless, that Misty sighed and walked over to him, holding her hand out to help him up from the tent he'd _tried _to put together. He grabbed it, making her heart flutter, and pulled himself up using her support.

"Its not my fault," Ash Ketchum assured her, as he kicked at one of the tent poles, "The tent hates me,"

Misty put her hands on her hips. "The tent hates you?" she asked, "Well, I gotta say, I agree with it,"

Ash frowned, and feigned hurt. "Really?" he fake-cried. Misty smiled, swinging an arm around his neck, which made him blush noticebly. "No, I'm kidding," she said sincerely. "BUT...You are hopeless," she added, and Ash glared at her, jumping free from her grip. "I'm hopeful, not hopeless," he nudged her.

Misty laughed. "That's the lamest come back in the history of come backs Ash," she grinned, and Ash stuck his nose in the air. "Is not!" he cried.

_Here goes. _Misty's lips curved. "Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SHUT UP!" Brock wailed, "Your giving me a headache!" he groaned.

Ash and Misty both glanced over, and sighed, smiling. "Okay Brocko," Ash said, "But you have to make the tent,"

"Ugh, you three are hopeless," he mumbled, rummaging over to where the tent was, pointing to Ash, Dawn, and Misty.

"You mean you _two _are hopeless," Misty smirked, pointing at Ash and Dawn. Dawn scowled, and Misty bit her lip. "I was joking," she rolled her aquamarine eyes.

"Ugh, we only have two tents, so um...I guess it'll be me and Ash, and Dawn and Misty," Brock decided.

Dawn frowned. "No, no, no, no, no..." she shook her head, "I'm NOT sharing a tent with the monster," she pointed at Misty.

Misty gave her a scornful look. "Fine! I don't want to share a tent with your either!" she crossed her arms defiantly.

Brock and Ash sweatdropped as the two girls glared at each other. Brock scratched his head. "You have to...unless one of you want to sleep with Ash...but that'd probably be awkard..." he said uncertainely.

Ash blushed, looking away, and Dawn and Misty redenned. Then, Dawn straightened up. "Fine. I'll share a tent with Ash," she said coolly, "I don't mind,"

Misty's eyes widened. "NO WAY! Your probably gonna pressure him into..."

Dawn cut in. "What? You think I'm going to rape him or something?" she said furiously.

Misty looked at her, startled, and laughed. "No, I ment your going to forcefully smother him with kisses," she reassured them.

Dawn gave her a menacing glare. "You shouldn't assume things!" she snapped.

"Oh com'n we all know you were going to take advantage of his innocent personality and kiss him!" Misty countered, "You've done it before!"

"So, what makes you think he should sleep with you?" Dawn retorted. Misty was breathing heavily from anger. "I wouldn't force him to kiss me! I'm his best friend!" she scowled.

Ash stared between the two girls. "OR..." he suggested slowly, "You two could just sleep together and we'll all be happy," he said hopefully.

"NO!" both Dawn and Misty cried, and Ash groaned, flustered.

"How about you all just let Ash pick?" Brock offered.

Dawn and Misty froze, then they both whipped around and stared at Ash expectantly. "Choose Ash," Misty and Dawn said in unison.

Ash looked between them nervously, shooting a smirking Brock a glare.

"Um..." he coughed, "Ithinkillchoosemisty" he said super-fast, that none of them understood what he said.

"Come again?" Dawn asked politely, flashing him her most dazzling smile.

"I..think..I'll...c-choose...M-m-misty..." he stammered. Misty looked pleased, while Dawn looked crushed.

"Look Dawn...I'm sor-" Ash tried, but Dawn interrupted. "Just shut up and go make-out with your stupid girlfriend!" she snapped, running into one of the tents.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ash said plainly. He sighed and frowned at Misty. "You guys couldn't have just slept together? Huh?" he asked, getting a bit angry.

Misty opened her mouth to speak, then shut it close. She felt guilty. Ash was right. They should have just slept together instead of pressuring him to pick someone. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Ash sighed, running his hand through her soft red hair. "Its OK," he smiled wearily.

. . .

Misty turned to see Ash snuggled in his blankets, breathing steadily as he slept. He looked soooo cute. She stared at the back of his messy black hair sighing happily.

Then she paused. She heard sniffling. She crawled over to see his face streaked with tears, his eyes squinted open, clutching his blanket. "Ash, are you okay?" Misty asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He jerked his head and scrambled into a sitting position, wiping away his tears and mustering a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

"You were crying," Misty asked concerned.

Ash put his head down. "No I wasn't," he mumbled. Misty shook her head. "_Yes, _you were," she confirmed, wrapping her arms around him. "What's the matter?"

The raven-haired boy hugged his knees. "I just kind of...I keep..worrying for my mother...and then I think...that what I'll do without her...since.." he paused, "Since my father's gone," he said in a small voice. Misty held him close and hugged him tightly. "Poor you," she said into his hair and he glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes, Poor me!" he beamed. Misty laughed but quickly stopped when she saw Ash gazing into her eyes.

Misty looked back and immediately fell into a deep trance into his chocolate eyes.

Ash leaned in, and Misty's heart pounded as he tilted his head. _He's gonna kiss me! Omigod! YAY! _She thought, tilting her head excitedly.

They both leaned in closer and closer and...he kissed her.

Misty tried to hide her disappointment. He'd kissed her alright. On the _cheek._

"Night Misty," Ash said blushing, turning around and diving back under the covers.

"Night Ash," Misty said sadly.

_Damn! Why can't I just get the nerve to actually kiss her on the lips _Ash groaned to himself. _I was so close! It was the perfect time! _

. . .

About 1:00, Ash woke up, rubbing his eyes. He just couldn't get any sleep. He glanced over to where Misty was. She looked so peaceful, with her orange hair sprawled around her petite heart-shaped face, her tender lips in a small smile as she breathed softly.

Ash stared at her, admiring her beauty for a good ten minutes, when he got an idea. He scrambled over to her, and parted his mouth. Oh man, she was beautiful. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips.

Ash broke away quickly, in a daze, at the magical kiss.

"I did it," Ash said quietly to himself, "I finally did it," he thought happily, even though he knew it wasn't real yet since she was asleep, and turned around to get back in his sleeping bag. As he crawled over, something grabbed his wrist.

Slowly, he turned around, and faced a wide-eyed Misty, looking terrified.

"That doesn't count," Misty said simply, but her aquamarine eyes that Ash loved so much were sparkling with delight.

**Author's Notes**

YEAH! I loved writing this chapter! hehehe its almost to a closure...maybe 4 more chapters? Sadly. REVIEW! I love your reviews your guys! OH AND THANKS AURAMASTER for reviewing so much! I appreciate them! :) :) :) Also Turle! Your daily reviews ARE THE BEST! :) KEEP REVIEWING GUYS! :) WOOT! Luvin' this story!


	14. Pokemon Center

**The One That Belongs**

The Pokemon Center

"He's _avoiding _me," Misty complained, shooting a worried look at the black-haired boy standing over by Nurse Joy as he handed her his pokemon.

Brock sat beside her, furrowing his brows. "I don't think he's avoiding you Misty," he reasoned, "Ash isn't the type to avoid people,"

"Oh, but he _is,_" Misty protested sadly, pushing a lock of orange hair away from her face. "He hasn't talked to me all day, and when I asked him if he wanted to go for a walk he looked all nervous and said he was busy," she exclaimed, "I mean, what could he possibly be busy with!"

Brock frowned. "Yeah, I would think he'd jump at every chance he has to hang out with you," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Brock?" Misty asked confused. Brock shook his head. "Er...nothing. I dunno...why don't you just ASK him?"

Misty sighed, resting her chin on her elbows. "I've been trying all afternoon, except he always leaves in a haste whenever I talk to him," she groaned, burying her head in her hands.

Brock chewed on his lip. "Maybe..maybe...he wants to be alone..." he suggested carefully, "He must still be really worried about his mother ya know..."

Misty lifted her head, her aquamarine eyes brightening a bit. "Maybe your right...I never thought of that..."

Brock smiled. "Well, glad I could help," he nods.

A moment later Ash came back, and stared at Brock, not even glancing at Misty. Misty frowned.

"Hey Brocko...I saw this really cool duel battle thing...and I was wondering if you wanted to do it with me," he shrugged.

Brock considered this. "When is it?"

Ash scratched his head. "Eh...two, three days,"

Brock sighed. "Can't. Remember I'll be visiting Erica. I'm gone tomorrow,"

Ash looked at him disappointed. "Oh," he said slightly annoyed.

"Did I just hear duel battle?" A chirpy voice said from behind them. Ash turned around to see Dawn smiling pleasently, her blue eyes twinkled as she looked at him shyly. "I'll do it with you," she drawled.

Misty couldn't take it anymore. "No, I'll do it with him!" she snapped.

Dawn crossed her arms. "You already got to sleep with him in the tent, so I get to do the duel!" she ordered, and Ash cringed.

"So what? It doesn't matter!" Misty pursed her lips, "Its not like we're sharing him or anything. He's a person Dawn,"

Dawn's mouth dropped open. "I know that! I already asked first though!" she exclaimed.

Misty looked unhappy. "So what...that's not fair!" she cried.

Brock sighed. "How bout we just do what we did yesterday? Let ASH pick." he smirked, glancing at Ash who glared at him once again.

Dawn's smile disappeared. Great, he would probably pick Misty again.

Misty looked ecastic, as she was sure Ash would pick her like he did yesterday.

Ash stared at Dawn. "I want to be Dawn's partner," he said calmly, giving Dawn a nudge. Dawn's face looked shocked, and then she pulled him into a hug, which Ash uncomfortably embraced."Yay!" Dawn squealed, "THANKS SO MUCH ASH!" she gushed, "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Ash didn't do so much as glance at Misty and him and Dawn walked off so they could pick which pokemon they were going to use.

Misty felt angry tears well up in her eyes and stream down her face. "Jerk...jerkk..." she moaned, her hands trembling. Brock gaped as Dawn and Ash strolled off. He had been sure Ash would pick Misty!

"Misty..." Brock asked softly, but Misty just cried harder. "He...man...he's such a player...I hate him!" she wailed, putting her palms out and burying her head in them.

"Player?" Brock cocked his head.

Misty nodded, wiping a salty tear. "Yeah...yesterday in the tent...he k-kissed me," her voice trembled, and Brock's eyes nearly popped out of his face. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Misty's voice quavered, "But..now..he's probably bored with me so he's goin' with Dawn..." she felt a fresh wave of tears spill down her cheeks, "I should have known Ash can't keep a commitement! He just moves onto the next girl!"

Misty sobbed, hugging her backpack. "I hate him, I hate him..." she whimpered.

Brock sighed. "Tell ya wat, lets go TALK to him," he suggested, grabbing Misty's arm and pulling her along. Misty quickly wiped her tears even though she knew her eyes were probably red and puffy, as they approached Dawn and Ash, laughing merrily.

"Could we talk to Ash in private?" Brock asked, gesturing to Dawn.

Dawn frowned. Ash frowned too, but he looked a bit scared. "No," Ash grumbled, "You shouldn't leave Dawn out,"

Dawn beamed. "Thanks Ash," and Ash just shrugged uncomfortably.

"ASH," Brock said sternly, and Ash looked at him nervously. "This is important,"

Dawn sighed deeply. "I'll leave," she mumbled, strolling away. Ash looked at her, longignly hoping she would come back.

Misty felt her lower lip tremble as more tears threatened to pour out. It was official. Ash was the biggest jerk in the history of jerks.

"Now Ash," Brock narrowed his eyes, "How come you have been avoiding Misty?"

Misty stared at him, her eyes pooling with tears that she couldn't control that rolled down her cheeks. Ash looked alarmed. "Misty, don't cry!" he rushed over, putting an arm around her. Misty pushed him away. "I hate you!" she cried.

Ash stared at her, clearly hurt by what she said. "Why?" he asked in a small voice.

Misty pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You...you...your such a player!"

Ash grimaced. He should have expected this. "No, let me explain..." he begged, but Misty just glared at him. "No, i don't want some stupid lame excuse of why you go and kiss me, and then avoid me like we're nothing, and then go choose Dawn over me..." she snarled.

The raven-haired boy looked embarrassed, shy, timid, angry, sad, upset, and most of all, frightful all at the same time. "I'm Sorry!" he groaned loudly, "I"M SORRY!"

Misty and Brock stared at him. "Your _sorry_?" Misty sneered, wiping a tear. "Ha!"

Brock quietly walked away so they could talk on their own.

"Yes," Ash mumbled, twiddling her fingers, looking at her nervously. "I was avoiding you...'cos..'cos.." he blushed, "Because I was so embarrassed that I kissed you...and..." he looked at his shoes.

Misty tilted her head. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

Ash looked at her like it was obvious. "Because your my best friend...you probably hate me for kissing you!" he cried. "I was too humiliated to even look at you...I mean...c'mon I'm so pathetic...I kissed you when you were sleeping...or well I thought you were sleeping..." he shook his head, "I am the stupidest person alive,"

"So...w-what about Dawn?" Misty stammered.

Ash shrugged. "I only picked her to be my partner because I was to scared to face you," he mumbled.

Misty felt a wave of relief wash over her. "How come you wanted her to stay so badly awhile ago?" she narrowed her eyes, still a bit dubious.

Ash bit his lip, his cheeks turning pink. "Um...ya see...I didn't want to have this conversation where you yelled at me...sooo...I knew if Dawn stayed you wouldn't talk to me about this kiss...hehe..."

"Coward," Misty stuck out her tongue, and Ash looked down at the ground shamefully. "I know," he admitted.

"Well...I...I guess its..._understandble," _Misty took a deep breath.

"Do you forgive me?" Ash asked shyly. Misty smiled, and squeezed his hand. "I think I do," she nodded.

"So..." Misty stared at the ground, "What _did_ the kiss mean?" she asked timidly.

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but right then, Dawn butted in on their conversation. "Oooo c'mon Ash, we have to sign up for the duel battle!" she gushed, grabbing him and dragging him away.

Misty frowned, but smiled when Ash mouthed, "Sorry!" when Dawn wasn't looking.

Brock walked upto her. "So...how did it go?"

Misty smiled brightly. "I...think..._he likes me," _

**Author's Notes: **

Shortie Chapter! Sorry...but I promise the next chapter is going to be sorta long! I know I said three more chapters, but from the way the stories going, its only two more chapters till I wrap it up! BIG THANKS to **FolowingTheWind, Angel Of Energy, Zflame393, and UltimateCCC **For your reviews on almost each chapter! I APPRECIATE THEM YOU GUYS! :) For the other reviewers, If I didn't mention you here, means I probably mentioned you b4 in a past chapter. I'm a bit sad to see the story end, but I can't wait to finish it up! REVIEW!


	15. Peace Preparations

**The One That Belongs**

Peace Preparations

"Well, I guess its bye for now," Brock said, as him and his three friends stood in a group. There were two pathways in front of them, one leading to Cerulean City and one leading to Erica.

The Cerulean city pathway would lead straight past Pewter to Pallet, so that was the obvious direction Ash, Misty, and Dawn would be taking, while Brock split ways to head off to where Erica was.

He turned around and began to walk down the pathway that would lead to Erica's gym. He looked over his shoulder and waved.

"Bye Brock!" Ash hollored, feeling slightly nervous to be going the rest of the way with only two girls...ahem...two girls who hated each other may he add.

"See ya later Brock!" Misty chimed in, and Dawn smiled brightly, waving vigorously.

As Brock disappeared down the pathway, Ash turned to the other two girls. "Guess we better keep going as well, huh?" he asked, sneaking a peek at Misty. He was still uncomfortable with the fact that he'd...um...kissed her, but she seemed to not be mad at him, so he took that as a good thing.

"Yeah," Dawn nodded, but she wiped her brow. "But its so hot and I'm exhausted," she moaned, collapsing underneath a tree. For once, Misty couldn't help but agree with the blunette, as she plopped down beside her. "My legs feel like jelly...we've been walking for hours Ash," she complained.

Ash sighed. "Seriously, you guys can be such wimps sometimes," he groaned. He wanted to get to Pallet Town as fast as he could so he could be by his mother's side.

"What was that Ketchum?" Misty asked tiredly. She didn't bother to take out her mallet, for she was way to tired.

"Pika-Pi," Pikachu whined from Ash's shoulder. Ash scowled. "Oh Com'n Pikachu! You can't possibly be tired! You've been on my shoulder the whole time!" he pointed out dismissively.

Nevertheless, Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder and snuggled into Misty's lap. "Ugh," Ash grumbled, "_Fine, _we'll stop at a pokemon center, _again," _

"Yay!" Misty and Dawn cheered, jumping up and racing down the pathway so they could get to a pokemon center, Pikachu scampering behind them.

Ash sweatdropped. "Tired, huh?" he mumbled, and began to jog to catch up with the sprinting girls.

. . .

After arriving to the pokemon center, Dawn flopped down on one of the beds, and dozed off from the cool air conditioning and the comfy beds. Ash, surprisingly realized he was quite tired himself, and followed her actions. Misty fell into her bed as well, but was having some trouble going to sleep.

"Geez, I'm tired, but I can't sleep," she thought to herself. She turned to her side and decided to stare at her beloved Ash. Messy black hair falling over his closed brown eyes, his hands clutching the blankets. _He's adorable when he sleeps, _Misty thought.

Then, she got an idea. Some might call it a little payback? More delight for her? She crawled off her bed, and giggled to herself as she moved over to Ash's bed, leaning down over his cute little face and pressing her lips against his. It felt wonderful. Blissful.

She bit her lip. Ash didn't stir. She wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed. _Then again, he's always been a deep sleeper, _Misty reminded herself, as she got over and went back into her bed.

Just as she finally thought she was getting to sleep, the videophone in the room began beeping. She groaned, getting up. Dawn and Ash were still asleep, so he trudged over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

The black screen quickly filled with a picture of May. Her face was flushed, and tears had gathered in her bright sapphire eyes.

Misty looked horrified. "May, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked cautiously.

May wiped a tear and swallowed. "Don't feel sorry for me...can I see Ash? Poor, Poor Ash," she muttered to herself. Misty cocked her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

May froze. "Wait...you don't know?" she asked slowly. Misty shook her head furiously. "Don't know WHAT?"

"Ash's mom died," she answered in a small voice. "H-he doesn't know?"

Misty's body stiffened. "W-what?" she asked, her voice quavering. Tears had already begin welling in her aquamarine eyes and spilling down her cheeks. "Oh no, please say your joking, Ash is going to be broken," Misty whispered.

May closed her eyes. "I wish I was...you b-better tell him..." she stammered.

Misty gulped. "B-but I thought she was in the hospital..."

May nodded. "I talked to Professor Oak...remember how Ash slammed the phone down in the middle of the conversation...well Professor Oak had been trying to tell him that Ash's mom didn't make it in the hospital. She didn't survive." she said softly.

Misty felt tears stream down her face, harder and harder. "You have to tell Ash," May said quietly. She shook her head. "I c-can't! Oh gosh, he'll be so upset...I don't have the heart to tell him May! I just can't!" she wailed.

May frowned, but she understood what Misty was feeling. "Well, he's going to find out when he reaches Pallet anyways," she sighed wearily. "OK, I gotta go,"

Misty put the reciever down, and laid her head against the door. "No..no...Ash.." she whispered to herself. He was going to be in so much pain when he found out. She didn't know how to tell him.

Misty rubbed her eyes, and after making sure both Ash and Dawn were still asleep, she dialed Brock, hoping he would be at a pokemon center by now. Luckily, he was.

"Misty..." Brock said, his face shadowed, "Did May tell you?"

Misty nodded. "Y-yeah," she said, her voice quavering. "Brock...what should we do..." she moaned.

Brock sighed helplessly. "There's not much we _can _do," he told her honestly. "But..." he mumbled.

"But what?" Misty asked softly.

"Well, I was thinking...you and Dawn could work together maybe...or just you...and do something to make him really happy before he finds out the news. I dunno, something special just for him...it won't take away the pain, but at least he'll have a chance to be happy and have fun before...well, ya know... he finds out," he grumbled.

Misty wiped a tear. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

Brock nodded. "Its the best you can do Misty," he explained.

Misty nodded. "T-thanks Brock, bye," she mumbled, putting the phone down.

She shook Dawn. "Dawn, wake up," she begged, "Wake up please," she pleaded.

Dawn's blue eyes fluttered open and she scowled. "Why are you waking me up?" she snapped, but stopped when she saw Misty's tear-streaked face.

Despite the fact that she despised Misty, she couldn't stand to see the girl cry like this. "What happened?"

"I have to tell you something really important," Misty sniffled, grabbing her wrist and taking her out into the pokemon center benches.

After, they'd sat down, Dawn gave Misty a curious look. "What's wrong Misty?"

Misty took a deep, wavery breath. "While you were asleep, May called and she told me...she told... she told m-me that.." she stammered. Dawn chewed on her lip. "Told you what?"

"That Ash's mother died," Misty finally said, shuddering. Dawn gasped. "Omigosh! No! Not Delia!" she said, her eyes filling up, "Omigosh! Misty! What about Ash? Does he know?" she asked frantically.

Misty shook her head. "N-no," she squeaked. Dawn buried his face in her hands. "Poor, poor Ash...I feel so sorry for him..." she mumbled. "Are we supposed to tell him?" she asked, her voice wobbling.

Misty shook her head, more tears threatening to cascade down her face. "No...we can tell him later. Brock suggested this, and I think its a good idea...if we do something special for him...before we tell him..." she said softly.

Dawn nodded. "I like that idea! ITs the most we can do anyways," she said sadly.

"So..what should we do?" Misty asked after a moment. Dawn thought, and was about to speak when her cellphone beeped. "Hold on," she smiled apologetically before whipping out her pink cellphone. Her eyes widened. "Omigosh Misty, we totally forgot! My calender just reminded me that Ash's birthday is in a week!"

"You remind yourself a few days early?" Misty smirked. Dawn blushed. "To get Ash a present..." she grinned sheepishly.

Misty pondered this. "Maybe we should give him a party...at my house since we'll be at Cerulean in about a week...I can ask my sisters to prepare the place a bit...and we can order food and drinks and ask them to be sent to Cerulean. We could invite everyone we know..." she exclaimed.

Dawn nodded. "That's a great idea!"

Misty smiled. "That way, he'll know that no matter what happens, he'll always have all his friends with him," she thought out loud.

"Totally!" Dawn agreed. She glanced at her pokewatch. "Geez, we better get working! We've got lots of stuff to do if we want to make this work!"

Misty nodded, but as they got up, she grabbed Dawn's shoulder. "Dawn...how about for the rest of the week and the party we don't fight...we cooperate..." she said quietly, "Ash hates it when we fight,"

Dawn nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, and um...I guess whoever gets him, gets him," she agreed. They shook hands on it. "Friends?" Misty called as the bluenette raced down the hallway to get the preparations ready. Dawn looked over her shoulder and winked. "You bet!"

Misty watched as Dawn left and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, she knew she had to do it for Ash's sake. It would make Ash happier then a party, and that's why she was going to do it. She just hoped Dawn would forgive her.

Misty Waterflower knew what she needed to do.

**Author's Notes**

ONE MORE CHAPTER! I want to say, I'm cutting straight to the party in the last chapter. :) THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! This one was sorta long like I promised since the other one was so short, and I hoped you enjoyed it. I LOVED WRITNG THIS STORY! EEEK ONE MORE CHAPTER! I'm sooo sad! :) Hehe! The people who reviewed...you guys are AWESOME! :) I love ya all! Poor Ash, huh? I just won't give him a break, eh. Well, the next chapter will hopefully be updated tomorrow! That's the last day I have before school stars, so its a good thing I finished the story, because once school DOES start, I probably won't be able to update very quickly. WOOT! REVIEW PLEASE!


	16. Final Chapter: Party Time

**The One That Belongs**

The Final Chapter: Party Time

Ash Ketchum smiled at Nurse Joy. "Thanks for healing my pokemon," he said. "No worries dear," she said kindly, then her eyes shimmered. "You look awfully familiar? Are you Ash?" she asked.

Ash laughed and nodded. "Thats me," he agreed.

Nurse Joy gave him a soft smile. "Oh, well I'm glad to see your happy," she said quietly, "You must be a strong boy,"

Ash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was she talking about? He shrugged. "Thanks anyways," he said before heading outside, the cool air whirling around him. He felt his cellphone beep, and he checked his messages. **I'm SO sorry Ash! **It was a text message from his friend Melody, who he'd sorta kept in touch with.

"Sorry for what?" Ash muttered to himself. He sighed, shoving his cellphone back in his pocket, and continued walking towards the gym.

_Inside The Gym..._

Misty adjusted the microphone and cleared her throat, to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, we're here today to celebrate Ash's 16th birthday party," she spoke, and the crowd of people cheered, "I want to thank you all for coming!"

She took a deep breath. "Also, as you know, tragically, Ash's mom died a few weeks ago, and Ash still doesn't know. We didn't want to ruin his birthday, so we're planning on telling him tomorrow," she explained. There was a murmer of approval amongst the people in the crowd.

"Okay, everyone, Ash should be here soon, so we're all going to shut off the lights and when he opens them, we yell "Surprise," okay?" Dawn yelled through the other microphone. Misty giggled. "We know its a bit cliche, but it'll be fun!" she exclaimed.

"He's coming!" Brock said, as he watched out the window. Brock had came back, with Erica, for the party, knowing how important it would be for Ash.

Every started talking at once, before Misty hushed them, and they shut off the lights.

The door clicked open and footsteps walked in. "Ugh, why does Misty keep it so dark in here.," he grumbled, trying to find the light switch. "Geez, where's the damn light switch," he complained, and a lot of the party guests had to cover their mouths to keep from snickering.

Ash felt around the wall for a bit. "Finally!" he said in triumph, flicking it open.

"SURPRISE!"

Ash jumped back, unfortunately, tripping over one of the chair and his head falling straight into the punch bowl. He looked up, his head soaked with punch. "Awww man," he groaned, but he grinned at the crowd gathered around him.

"Wow guys..." he murmered, "This is great," he was smiling hugely.

Misty hurried over to him. "Hey Ash! Do ya like the party?" she winked. "Happy Birthday!"

Ash stumbled backwards. "B-birthday?" he smacked his forehead, "I forgot! I was so caught up with my mother being in the hospital...I totally forgot!"

Misty's smile dimmed when she heard Ash say his mother was in the hospital. Poor thing, he still thinks she's in the hospital. Misty shivered at the thought, but put on a smile on her face. "Com'n Ash. Lets Party,"

. . .

"This is so awesome!" Ash exclaimed. He felt more happier then ever.

"Ash, happy birthday!" Brock gave him a high five. Ash's mouth dropped open, and he laughed. "Hey Brock, glad to see your back already," he drawled.

Brock nodded. "I brought Erica with me," he said, pointing at his girlfriend over by a cluster of girls.

"Of course," Ash rolled his brown eyes, his face shining delightfully.

Dawn tugged on Ash's hand. "Look Ash! Its May and Drew!" she squealed, grabbing him and pulling him over.

"Hey May!" Ash said brightly.

"Hi Ash!" May gushed, "How's it been?"

"Great," he smiled. He noticed May and Drew were holding hands and smirked. "Let me guess..." he snickered, "Dating?"

May and Drew both blushed and nodded. "Yup," May nodded, giving her new boyfriend a kiss on the head.

Dawn looked at them pleased. "I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed, giving May a hug.

"Thanks," May grinned. Was it just her, or did Dawn seem a lot nicer then she had when she'd first left?

Ash's eyes lit up as he noticed the food tables. "FOOD!" he cried joyfully, hurrying over and cramming his face with cookies and cupcakes. "Mmmm...so good," he moaned pleasently.

Misty walked over to him and narrowed her eyes playfully. "I see you've already began eating..." she smirked. "Pig,"

Ash grinned. "Thanks Mity," he replied through mouthfuls. Misty rolled her aquamarine eyes. "C'mon lets dance?" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over to the dance floor as loud music boomed through the gym.

Misty began dancing but sweatdropped when she saw Ash dancing using some ridiculas dance moves. "Gosh Ash, your dancing like a caterpie!" she scolded.

Ash glanced at her. "Is that a good thing?" he shouted over the music. Misty smacked her forehead, and shook her head, smiling at him.

"This party is awesome!" Gary complimented, joining them. "Hey Ash,"

Ash was surprised Gary hadn't called him Ashy-Boy. Was he actually being friendly to him?

"So, how's training been going?" Gary asked.

Ash shrugged. "I've been taking a little break," he admitted, waiting for Gary to smirk at him. He never did. "Cool," he nodded, before walking away.

Ash stared at him confused. Was it just him or was Gary being nice to him? _Probably 'cos its my birthday, _Ash thought to himself, before resuming to dancing.

Suddenly, a slow song filled the air, the rock music softening to a rythmetic melody. Ash looked at Misty nervously. He wanted to ask her to dance, talk to her alone for a bit, but he was a terrible dancer, and was afraid he would step on her foot the whole time.

"Uh...wanna go to the backyard? And talk?" Ash asked blushing, as he tugged on Misty's shoulder. Misty looked a bit disappointed. She had thought the slow dance would be great...but talking quietly in the backyard..hmmm that could work too.

"Sure," Misty agreed, taking his hand as he led her through the crowd and into the backyard.

They sat down next to each other on the grass. "Its so nice out today," Ash murmered, "Look, you can see the stars," he saw in awe.

Misty smiled. "Yeah, its beautiful out," she nodded in agreement.

. . .

Dawn whipped around. Where was Ash? She wanted to slow dance with him. She glanced around frantically when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yes! Ash! She thought, turning around. She gasped, when she realized it was not Ash...it was...

Kenny. "Uh..oh..K-kenny," Dawn stammered, a faint blush appearing over the bridge of her nose.

"Hey Dee-dee," Kenny smiled. Dawn frowned. "Don't you call me th-" she began, but was interrupted. "Want to dance?" Kenny asked.

Dawn stared into his mesmerizing emerald eyes, and nodded shyly.

Kenny took her head and led her to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Dawn put her arms around his neck, and pressed her face against his chest.

She could feel his minty breath against her, and she closed her eyes and swayed to the music.

It was odd, but the first time in her life, she felt safe, and happy, right here, right now, in Kenny's arms.

. . .

"I love the stars," Ash sighed happily, glancing at Misty who was smiling back at him.

She nodded, twisting a strand of red hair around her finger. "Do you remember how we met?" she asked.

Ash smirked. "'course I do, remember, I stole your bike and fried it? That's why you kept following me around!" he said.

Misty reached for his hand. "Ash...it was never about the bike..." she said softly. Ash jerked his head up and gave her a toothy grin, wrapping his hand around hers. "I know! We became best friends!" he exclaimed, then blushed as he saw their hands were interlaced, but he didn't let go.

"I fished you out of the river," Misty snickered, and Ash stuck out his tongue.

_I have to do it... _Misty thought to herself, _Its now or never..._

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she closed her eyes and spoke. "Ash...there's something that's been on my mind for a long time...and I think its about time I tell you..."

Ash gazed at her with chocolate eyes. "Yeah?" he asked gently, "What is it?"

Misty's aquamarine eyes shimmered with nerves as she got ready to do what she'd been waiting to do for ages. "Ash...I don't know how to say it...so I'm going to show you..." she said.

Before Ash could get another word out, Misty pressed her lips against his. Ash's eyes widened, but he quickly embraced her and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. One word was too small to describe the pleasure of the kiss. Enchanting. Blissful. Delightful. Dreamy. Magical. Joyful. Heavenly. It was the best moment of both Ash and Misty's life.

They pulled apart, both of their faces pitch red. "Ash...I ...I L-love you..." Misty managed to get out. Ash was breathing heavily from the kiss but he had on an adorable lopsided grin. "I...I love ya too Mist, always will," he murmered, swooping in and planting another kiss on her lips.

. . .

Dawn and Kenny let go of each other relucantly, as the slow song ended.

Kenny smiled. "Can I see your Piplup Dawn?" Kenny asked, his green eyes shining.

Dawn nodded. "Its upstairs. Hold on, I'll get it," she scurried upstairs to the bedroom to get her Piplup.

Just as she got the pokeball, she spotted something out the window.

She craned her neck, and her heartbeat stopped. Ash and Misty were...were..._kissing. _

Dawn waited...she waited for the incredible pain, the heartbreak, the tears...but nothing happened. No jealousy. No hurt. She had to admit, they looked kind of cute together.

Weird.

"Hey Dawn, hurry up," Kenny said, poking his face at the door.

Dawn smiled. Sometimes, first love isn't true love, she thought, and followed Kenny out the door, grinning like an idiot.

. . .

Misty snuggled her head under Ash's head, and he wrapped her arms around her as they stared up at the sky. \

"I've been waiting for this day forever," Misty breathed. Ash leaned down and gave her a kiss on the head. "Me too," he whispered.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Misty..." Ash said timidly, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he answered.

Misty turned and looked at his curiously. "For what?"

Ash leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "For making me the happiest boy alive,"

Misty grinned. "My pleasure Ash," she replied.

Misty rested her head on Ash and closed her eyes contently.

"Misty?" Ash asked again.

"Yeah Ash,"

"How about a sequel?"

**Author's Notes**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm DONE DONE DONE! The story is DOOOONEEEEEEE! OMG I can't believe its really finished! So, I had to add the last part. Sequel? HOW ABOUT IT? WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? Lets hope misty says yes! HEHE YEAH I AM MAKING A SEQUEL. BUT FIRST, TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS: **Look out for the sequel to the story (Which I have yet to write) - **_**Deeper Love**_**. :) **

**Thanks you guys! YOU ARE ALL THE BEST! I love ya all! **

**Lil' Pika - Pal**

**Miyuki-chan**

**Following The Wind**

**Aurmaster24**

**AshandMistyLove**

**Zflame393**

**UltimateCCC**

**Angel-Of-Energy**

**Crazywolf1991**

**Lifelove**

**Crazygirl100**

**Seasonsisters (Unless...are you Followingthewind?) **

**Bluejay511**

**Pandalover0812**

**Rosesareorange**

**xturtle787x**

**Mysteryangelcutlass14**

**WhyIsAnimeAddicting**

**Takamira**

**Looketh**

**Musa Lover**

**Mysterious Wish**

****

**Whoneedspenameswhenigothis**

THANK YOU SOOO MUCH EVERYONE!


End file.
